


The Substitute Familiar

by MeowMao



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kink Exploration, Lust, Master/Servant, Occult, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Temptation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMao/pseuds/MeowMao
Summary: Guillermo’s cousin travels to Staten Island to serve as a substitute familiar while he visits his family for the first time in eleven years.
Relationships: Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so, please be gentle and leave me your thoughts in the comments down below. Thank you & enjoy!

It had been eleven long years since Guillermo had visited home, it felt surreal to be back in his family’s Texas residence and away from his life as a familiar, yet here he was. When Guillermo had initially requested two weeks off, Nandor had flat-out denied him but was quick to change his response once he learned that it was to attend his grandmother’s funeral. Guillermo considered that maybe the encounter with his 30x granddaughter Madeline had left a larger mark on his master than he initially noted but filed the thought away for later. Being a vampire’s familiar made Guillermo an expert at dealing with death but nothing would prepare him for receiving the news of his beloved grandmother’s passing, it was times like this that made him acutely aware of just how much his life had changed since leaving Texas. He was just starting to reminisce about the past when his thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at the door.  
  
He was greeted by the familiar scent of sage and rosewater as his cousin Luna eagerly entered his room.  
  
“How’s my favorite cousin doing?” Luna asked as she gave Guillermo a bear hug.  
  
Guillermo returned the hug, “I could be better, but it really is nice to be home after all these years.”  
  
Luna took a seat at the edge of the bed. “I’m surprised that your master so graciously allowed you to take a couple of weeks off,” Luna said in a playful tone.  
  
“Shh, Luna someone might hear you!” Guillermo said in a frantic whisper, getting up to close his bedroom door.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, your mamá left with mine when I got here.” Luna casually pointed out. “It’s just us.”  
  
Guillermo visibly relaxed, he didn’t really have many friends, but he had always kept in contact with his cousin, he supposed that he confided in her due to their similar alternative lifestyles. Growing up in a controlling Hispanic and very catholic household never really resonated with either of them so they were able to find refuge in their shared desire to be free to live their life on their own terms. To Guillermo, it meant being able to pursue his dream of becoming a Vampire and for Luna, it meant being able to practice her witchcraft openly and on her own terms.  
  
“I can’t believe mama is making me spend the whole summer here!” Guillermo exclaimed as he threw his arms up and fell backward onto his comforter.  
  
“Oh, come on Guillermo, go easy on her…she just misses you, plus she did just lose her mother,” Luna said with a pointed look.  
  
“I know, it’s just that it feels so strange to be home after all this time and I wish I was coming home under better circumstances.”  
  
“Well, dear cousin, funerals are notorious for not being very fun. Look, grandma had a very long and happy life, she’s at peace now.” Luna said in an emphatic, even tone that hinted at her vast life experience. “You should just relax and enjoy the summer with your mamá, plus it’s about time that someone got to look after you for a change.” She asserted.  
  
Guillermo nodded in response; eyes fixed on the plush crème colored carpet of his childhood bedroom. Luna had always been the one to dive into the unknown without restraint, they were the same age but it always seemed that she possessed wisdom beyond her years and it calmed him to know that she was right and this was time for him to reconnect with the people he loved yet had left behind a long time ago.  
  
“Everyone is really happy that you’re home, try not to look so glum all the time,” she said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m excited to see them too, it’s just that I’m scared to tell master that I won’t be coming home for three months,” Guillermo admitted softly.  
  
“What, why- is he mistreating you?” Luna asked as she straightened her posture and turned to face Guillermo. “If he isn’t treating you well just say the word, you know how much my hex bags pack a punch.”  
  
He chuckled. “Oh, I remember but don’t worry it’s nothing like that. I’m just afraid Master will be upset enough to give me another demerit and sentence me to another year as his familiar.” Guillermo sighed. “Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever become a vampire…I just wish I could spend the summer here with mamá and fulfill my familiar duties.”  
  
“Guillermo, what if I went in your stead? I just finished that big contract job and to be honest, I could really use a change of scenery.” Luna said as she stood up to face him.  
  
Guillermo’s eyes widened with hope “You’d do that for me, Luna?”  
  
“Of course, primo, you have worked hard for eleven long years, you deserve to become a vampire and I will not let your homecoming be used against you.” she declared confidently.  
  
“Thank you, Luna!” Guillermo exclaimed as he stood to hug his cousin. “Come to think of it, Master may have some iffy lingering feeling about witches, although I’m not quite sure why...I never really got the details about that whole situation.”  
  
Luna gave his arm an encouraging squeeze. “Everything will be fine Guillermo. I’m very good at diffusing difficult situations and if I turn up the charm, I bet there won’t even be any need for that.” 

* * *

Nandor was absentmindedly polishing one of his prized axes when he heard the blaring chime of the home phone. “Yes, hello, what is it?” he said curtly.  
  
“Master? It’s me, can we please talk for a minute?” Guillermo responded nervously.  
  
“Of course, it’s me Guillermo, and alright but why don’t we just discuss this when you arrive? Your plane is supposed to land soon, is it not?” Nandor asked, still polishing the weapon.  
  
Guillermo drew in a calming breath, “Well, Master that is what I wanted to speak to you about.”

* * *

Collin Robinson was rummaging through some old books in the fancy room when he heard the doorbell ring. “Huh, I guess Guillermo is finally back,” he said to himself.  
  
“Well hello there stranger, how can I help you?” He asked the petite woman at the front door.  
  
“Good evening, you must be Collin Robinson. My name is Luna, Guillermo’s cousin and I’m here to serve as temporary familiar to Master Nandor The Relentless.” She said with a coy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandor meets his new familiar for the first time.

“Oh, this should be good.” Colin Robinson lightly chuckled. “Here, why don’t you let me help you with your luggage and we’ll see what the rest of the roommates are up to.”  
  
Luna beamed at him with gratitude, her luggage was so heavy she didn’t think she could’ve carried it any further than she already had. “Thank you, that’s very kind.”  
  
Colin Robinson made a loud uncharacteristic grunt as he dragged the bags from the front porch to the main foyer of the house.  


* * *

“What do you mean, THREE MONTHS?” Nandor Growled into the phone. “Guillermo, do you expect me to go without a familiar for the entire summer, like some common peasant boy? Who will brush my hair? Who will go to the craft store with me for glitter and the creepy paper?”  
  
“Well Master, I did consider that,” Guillermo began, “And I think I have a suitable solution. I can have someone else serve as your familiar, like a substitute for the summer just to hold down the fort while I’m away.”  
  
“A SUBSTITUTE FAMILIAR?! I have never heard of such a thing, Guillermo you must take me for a fool. If this is a joke to you, I swear you will rue the day you tried to deceive Nandor The Relentless!” he exclaimed indignantly.  
  
“Master please calm down,” Guillermo pleaded. “She’s perfectly capable of completing all the chores I usually do and…um she should be there any minute now.”  
  
“You mean right now?- did you say she? WHO HAVE YOU SENT ME?” Nandor asked angrily.  
  
The doorbell rang as if on cue and Nandor could faintly make out Collin Robinson’s monotone voice followed by a grunt and a loud thud that sounded like a body bag hitting the floor. Although he could still hear Guillermo’s muffled rambling through the phone, he slammed it down on the receiver and opted to storm down the hall towards the home’s main entrance.  


* * *

“Wow, you must be really strong, I can’t imagine a little thing like you hauling these bags all over town.” Colin Robinson said a little breathlessly.  
  
“Yup, that’s what a few years of focused resistance training will do for the body,” Luna replied casually.  
  
Colin Robinson nodded “You know, according to federal researchers, only about six percent of adults do the recommended minimum of two muscle-building workouts each week and even-“Colin Robinson’s voice was drowned out by the resounding thump of Nandor’s heavy black riding boots.  
  
“Hey, Nandor, it looks like your new familiar has just arrived.” Collin Robinson said with a smirk.  
  
Nandor took in the sight before him, a tiny and rather well-endowed woman with pin-straight black hair, pouty pink lips, and huge almond-shaped grey eyes was standing in the middle of the foyer. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, all the anger he had previously felt had completely dissipated and was replaced by intrigue. After a few more moments of silence, it donned on him that had been overtly staring and still hadn’t spoken.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle velvety voice. “Master Nandor, my name is Luna and I’ll be filling in as your familiar this summer,” She said as she tucked a stray lock behind one ear.  
  
Nandor snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and cleared his throat. “L-Luna, yes, hello and I,” he paused and continued with vigor, “am Nandor the Relentless, conqueror of thousands, and immortal warrior who has twice turned the Euphrates itself red with blood.”  
  
Luna giggled softly. “I know who you are Master, Guillermo has told me everything I need to know about you and the rest of your housemates.”  
  
“And how is it that you and Guillermo are acquainted?” Nandor asked, trying to keep his eyes from wandering anywhere lower than her shoulders.  
  
Luna tilted her head to the side with a puzzled look. “Um, Guillermo is my cousin…did he not mention that?”  
  
“Oh, he ugh…” Nandor trailed off.  
  
“You didn’t listen to a word he said, did you?” offered Colin Robinson.  
  
“Are you still here? Fucking guy!” Nandor said to him, voice heavy with exasperation.  
  
“Well, I’m going to take these bags and show Luna to her room,” said Colin Robinson.  
  
“Halt!” Nandor said with an outstretched arm, preventing him from moving forward. “She is my familiar, you do not need to concern yourself any further.”  
  
“Wow, so chivalrous all of a sudden.” Muttered Colin Robinson as he turned to walk back to his room.  
  
Luna giggled softly to herself. Guillermo’s description of his master didn’t seem to do him justice, Luna had expected him to be some pompous, withered old fool and though she could tell he was a bit eccentric; he was definitely nice to look at. She wondered what kind of master he would be, Guillermo had warned her that he would be quite the handful and often required a fair amount of encouragement or praise throughout the day (well, night in this case). If anything, she knew this summer would at least be interesting.  
  
“Let me show you where you’ll be staying,” Nandor said with a slight strain in his voice as he began to haul the luggage up the staircase. He was suddenly grateful that he had made good on his promise to clean out the big blue room on the second floor for Guillermo after the whole Celeste fiasco, it was supposed to be a surprise for him when he returned to Staten Island but at least now his new familiar wouldn’t have to sleep in that depressing little closet. “Ah, here we are.” Nandor placed the bags down next to the bed and stepped aside.  
  
“This room is much nicer than how Guillermo described it!” Luna said as she walked around the mostly empty yet large bedchamber.  
  
“He must have been talking about his old room,” Nandor replied, “this is the new room I had promised him, he hasn’t seen it yet.”  
  
Luna turned to face Nandor “You did this for him?” She asked, happily surprised, and touched that he would do that for her beloved cousin. “You’re so kind, Master, excellent job!” Luna said with a grin. “It’s not even 10:30 yet, why don’t I grab my iPad then we can head over to your room so I can take some notes as we go over my familiar responsibilities and schedule.”  
  
“There’s really no need to be so formal, why don’t you rest a bit, you’ve just only gotten here,” Nandor suggested.  
  
“Don’t be silly Master, I want to do my very best while I’m here and ensure that all your needs are met,” Luna stated as she smiled sweetly.  
  
Nandor opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Luna bent over to retrieve a small reflective rectangle from one of her oversized luggage bags. He couldn’t help but notice the generous curve of her hips and how much her black chiffon skirt had ridden up, revealing the end of her black hosiery and the clips of her garter. He felt his mouth water and instantly averted his gaze.  
  
“Ah, there you are,” Luna exclaimed as she retrieved the apple pencil from the depths of her bag. “Alright Master, I’m ready when you are.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandor learns that his new familiar is a witch.

"My room is right next door, follow me and we’ll begin,” Nandor instructed. 

Luna looked around the room, admiring the interesting assortment of weapons, paintings, and antique furniture that made up his décor. She noticed are particularly plush looking red velvet wingback chair and took a seat. 

Nandor settled into a nearby chaise lounge with a luxurious looking fur throw draped across. He struggled to keep his eyes leveled as he became acutely aware of just how much Luna’s skirt had risen when she adjusted her seating position. “What did you mean when you said that Guillermo has told you everything you needed to know about me and my housemates?” he asked, distracted.  
  
Luna shifted in her seat a bit and crossed her legs as she unlocked her Ipad and pulled up the document that contained the previous notes she had taken when Guillermo had initially briefed her on her future housemates. She had used the information to make a sort of bio page for each of them and had made sure to include the additional behavioral details that Guillermo insisted would make it easier for her to survive three months of “vampiric insanity” as he put it. Luna had always been very studious; she knew that she excelled when she was well prepared and organized. She decided to treat this situation no differently and planned on keeping as many detailed notes as she could manage to ensure that the summer would go by as smoothly as possible.  
  
Luna scrolled to the top of her notes. “Well he gave me some helpful tips and information like, _always make sure that absolutely no sunlight is visible through the windows_ , _don’t let Nadia and Lazslo push you around too much_ , _be aware and stay out of the way during Nadia and Laszlo’s sexcapades_ \- Actually let me go ahead and underline that one already,” she said crinkling her nose. “Moving on, _keep Colin Robinson out of Master’s room during daylight hours_ ”  
  
“Yes, that’s a good one, give it an underline as well.” Nandor said with a fervent head nod.  
  
“It’s basically just more of that, but Guillermo didn’t really specify what I’m supposed to _do_ as your familiar or include a timeline for when it should be done by. So, tell me, master, what should I expect as your familiar?” Luna asked as she added an asterisk next to the bit about keeping Colin Robinson away from Master’s room.  
  
Nandor’s eyes once again begin to wander and landed on the lace of her thigh highs that were peeking out from beneath her skirt. Why was it so difficult for him to focus right now, it seemed like he could only concentrate on answering her questions or keeping his eyes off of her, but not both. He hoped that she was too preoccupied with her computing rectangle to notice.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Luna could feel the weight of Nandor’s stare on her as she finished adding the edits to her notes, so she decided to have some fun at her new master’s expense. She pretended to still be diligently writing, which wasn’t hard considering she doubted Nandor knew much about technology and wouldn’t be able to tell that her stylus was no longer even touching the surface of her tablet. With her free hand, Luna readjusted the band of her stockings, delicately running her fingers under the lace then slowly tracing small circles on the thin fabric before quickly looping one finger back under the band to pull it away just enough for it to hit against her leg with a swift _smack_ that echoed throughout the quiet room.  
  
Nandor’s head quickly snapped up at the abrupt noise as his eyes met Luna’s, which to his chagrin were intently fixed on him and not on her note-taking like he previously thought. _-busted-_  
  
Luna cleared her throat to suppress a smirk and repeated her question, satisfied that she had finally had his full attention. “ _Master_ , what should I expect as your familiar?”  
  
Nandor paused for a moment before answering. “ _PRIDE and EVERLASTING GLORY_ ,” he stated with a proud far off look and a clenched fist.  
  
Luna laughed heartily, “What I meant to ask was, _what are the daily tasks that I will be assisting you with_?”  
  
“Well, Guillermo comes in to wake me up every evening, helps me to dress, brush my hair, fills the big tub when I want to take a fancy bath, cleans the house, takes out the bodies…” Nandor trails off. “Oh, and he finds the virgins!”  
  
“Alright, virgins…,” Luna repeats, adding it to her growing list of chores. “And will they be for consumption or sex?”  
  
“Strictly for drinking purposes!” Nandor said a little too quickly. “All vampires love virgin blood, it’s very normal I assure you.” He had already been caught ogling his new familiar, he didn’t need her to think he was some weird old pervert. Surely her opinion of him was low enough already, he needed to fix things _quickly_. Maybe he should hypnotize her so she’d just forget their conversation entirely, although he didn’t want to cause another incident like what happened with Sean at the Superb Owl party. Nandor was certain the issue with Sean had been that the instructions had been far too vague, he’d just need to choose his words wisely and everything would be fine. He had been practicing his hypnosis skills, after all, so this should be easy enough.  
  
Nandor’s held out his arm and waved his hand in a circular motion as his eyes began to glow crimson “ _You will forget everything you have seen and heard since walking into this room._ ” He commanded, staring into her heather grey eyes.  
  
“Master, _what_ are you doing?” she asked, slightly leaning away from him.  
  
“Shh, Luna, I’m hypnotizing. Now, let me try this again,” Nandor cleared his throat and spoke in a slightly louder voice “ _you will forget everything you have seen and heard since walking into this room._ ”  
  
“Hypnotism doesn’t affect me.” Luna said in an amused tone.  
  
“What, how? Are you a government worker?” Nandor asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
“No,” she said with a laugh. “It’s nothing like that- hypnotism just won’t get passed my mental wards.”  
  
“Mental wards?” he asked, face contorting with confusion.  
  
“Mental Wards are energetic barriers used to create a sort of safe space that prevents intrusive or unwanted energies from entering.” she could tell he was still confused and continued to explain. “Wards are a versatile type of defensive magic that can protect a single entity or, given enough power, can protect multiple entities and even be extended to cover vast amounts of space to protect a designated area. Wards can be semi-permeable, meaning they selectively allow energies through, or they can be completely impermeable, allowing nothing to enter or exit. Basically, wards can be used to keep energies out or keep them in, it all just depends on the imagination and ability of the witch who casts them.”  
  
“So, it’s the witches who have done this to you!” Nandor said, wagging his finger in her direction.  
  
“No, not witches, just one witch…me.” Luna replied.  
  
“YOU’RE A WITCH?!” Nandor immediately flew to the opposite side of the room and hissed. “The coven sent you, didn’t they? This is just another plot to once again tie me up and steal more of my semen. I will not be milked like some cow!”  
  
“Ohhh, you must be talking about that whole magnet thing, right? That’s not really my style and I’m definitely not _that_ kind of witch.” She said. “And for the record, I’m a solitary witch so I practice my craft alone rather than working with a coven.”  
  
“So, the coven _didn’t_ send you, and you _aren’t_ here to steal my semen?” Nandor asked.  
  
“Guillermo sent me to cover for him while he’s home for the summer, that’s all, and me being a witch has nothing to do with why I’m here! I’m only here to serve as your familiar, end of story.” She said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Well, I suppose that is okay then,” Nandor said as he floated back down to the floor and slowly returned to his chair.”  
  
“Besides Master, if I wanted your semen, I’d just ask nicely.” She said with a cheeky grin.  
  
_*Nandor Gasped*_  
  
“I’m joking, jeez!” Luna said with a good-natured laugh. “I would never steal from you master; I promise.”  
  
“Luna, I’ve never heard of a vampire having a witch as a familiar… _but_ I’d be willing to give it a try.” He said in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.  
  
Truthfully, Nandor was just excited to have someone in the house who actually seemed like they would be pleasant to be around. The house had become so dreary as of late, perhaps having someone like her living here would be the ticket to lifting his spirits. Nadia had been keeping her distance and had Lazslo on an extra short leash ever since she found out the two of them had previously slept together, Guillermo had been gone to Texas (hopefully his new attitude wouldn’t be coming back with him), and he hadn’t been desperate enough to willing spend time with Colin Robinson, so it had been a fairly lonely time for Nandor. In short, he had gone soft and wanted companionship.  
  
“It’s going to be great Master; you’ll see.” Luna said, beaming at him.  
  


* * *

“WITCH! There’s a witch nearby, _I sense it_!” exclaimed Nadia as she burst through the room.  
  
“Nadia, stop.” Nandor said in an exhausted tone, already knowing that this was going to turn into a scene now that Nadia was here.  
  
“It’s her- it’s her that I sense! She’s a witch Nandor, RUN AND SAVE WHAT TINY AMOUNT OF SPERMS YOU HAVE LEFT!” She said pushing him towards the door.  
  
“NADIA, ENOUGH! She is going to be my new familiar.” Nandor said as he attempted to wriggle out of her grip.  
  
“Oh, what happened to Gizmo?” She asked with mild curiosity.  
  
“ _Guillermo_ is in Texas visiting family, I’m his cousin, Luna.” She replied, extending her hand for Nadia to shake.  
  
Nadia took luna’s hand in her own, pulling her closer and slowly looking her up and down. “Oh-ho! Nandor, lucky you, what a tasty little minx you have here.” Nadia said with a wink. “She has a very powerful, very lively energy- almost spicy…I like it. You and I will be very fast friends, little witch!”  
  
Nandor rolled his eyes. “And how did you even know she was a witch?”  
  
“I can see it in her eyes,” Nadia said dramatically framing her face with her fingers. “Well that, _and_ her boobs” she tsked. “Witches always have the softest looking boobs, its from all that stolen semen…they imbibe it,” she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Now it was Luna’s turn to roll her eyes.  
  
Nandor tilted his head and made a face that was a mix of surprise and interest.  
  
“I heard semen, we talking about witches?” Laszlo asked, peeking in through the doorway.  
  
Nandor threw his hands up in the air. That’s it, everyone to the fancy room. HOUSE MEETING, NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate a few details from the latest episode (Season 2,Episode 9) since it seemed to line up so well with the fic! Let me know what y'all think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandor calls a house meeting to get everyone up to speed.

“HOUSE MEETING! HOUSE MEETING! Colin Robinson, you too!” Nandor shouts through the house as he makes his way to the fancy room. Everyone filed in while Nandor and Luna stood off to the side. “Alright, I’m opening the floor for questions, if you have any then you better ask them now.”  
  
“Is there any connection with Luna and the coven of witches that kidnapped us?” Colin Robinson asked.  
  
“No, I’m not in any way affiliated with Lilith’s chapter, I don’t actually belong to any coven, so you don’t have to worry about that. Although I hear that they have an _amazing _kundalini hip hop class.” Luna Mused.  
  
“What happened to Gizmo?” Laszlo asked with a raised hand.  
  
“He has been gone _for weeks! _Yeesh, Laszlo please catch up.” Nandor said, massaging his temples.  
  
“What days can I have her?” asked Nadja.  
  
“Serious questions only Nadja,” Nandor said with a sigh.  
  
“It was a serious question, you turkey!” she hissed angrily.  
  
“ _Out of the question, _you and Laszlo go through several familiars a month, you’re both irresponsible masters!” Nandor replied in an irritated tone.  
  
Nadja crossed her arms and huffed indignantly.  
  
“And this goes without saying but _NO FEEDING _on my familiar, whether it’s Guillermo or Luna. They are off-limits; I’m looking at you Colin Robinson” Nandor said with a glare.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry Master, no one in the house can feed off of me without my consent,” Luna mentioned casually.  
  
“Really? Huh, okay good, moving on then, she is _my _familiar and is only responsible for the chores that _I _assign her,” he said with a pointed look at Nadja who promptly blew a raspberry at him.  
  
“Wait a minute old chap, let’s just back up now. Are you really not going to ask how it is that she is so sure none of us are able to feed off of her?” Laszlo said with disbelief.  
  
“Yeah, I’m gonna go ahead and second that...I’m pretty interested in the logistics of it all,” Colin Robinson said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
“You already asked your question! Fucking Guy, this meeting is going to take an eternity!” Nandor said, sinking down into a nearby chair.  
  
He knew calling this house meeting was a bad idea, but he really didn’t want everyone to keep barging into his room so, this had seemed like a better alternative at the time. Nandor was quickly losing what little patience he had and was even further annoyed by the fact that his housemates who never seemed to care about anything had chosen _now _to take a sudden interest. Perhaps what really had him in a twist was that before being interrupted by hurricane Nadja, he had truly been enjoying the unexpectedly candid conversation that he and Luna were having. Nandor wasn’t big on expressing his emotions so the sudden change of scenery had him feeling overly exposed and slightly anxious, he just wanted to wrap this meeting up and get back upstairs to his crypt.  
  
“Mate, you _never _said the limit was one, but you _did _say that the time for questions was now.” Laszlo pointed out, interrupting Nandor’s train of thought.  
  
Colin Robinson and Nadja both nod in agreement.  
  
“He’s right Nandor…” Nadja said with a smug grin.  
  
Nandor rolls his eyes.  
  
Luna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright master, I don’t mind explaining, honestly.  
  
“My personal and mental wards are barriers that protect against unwanted, intrusive, or negative energy so, those will protect me from most energetic and psychic attacks. An energy vampire like Colin won’t be able to get passed those wards and will continuously drain their own energy if they are stubborn enough to keep trying to feed until they ultimately cannibalize themselves.” Luna informed the group.  
  
Colin Robinson winced. “No wonder I wasn’t able to get anything when I answered the door.”  
  
“As a solitary witch, I’ve spent quite a bit of time learning how to safeguard my own energy, as well as how to keep the energies of others from negatively affecting me. Energy manipulation is one of my specialties, though certainly not my only one. I can manipulate and transmute the energy around me and can even make it highly toxic, which if consumed will result in a slow painful death.” she smiled sweetly. “But don’t worry, that’s only for emergencies, I know you all would never _really _attack me.”  
  
“Oh yes, that must have been the power I sensed earlier. What a feisty little familiar, Nandor you _cannot _keep her to yourself!” Nadja said with an excited squeal. “Perhaps now I’ll finally be able to hold a proper séance!”  
  
“Nadja, please let her finish,” Nandor said.  
  
Luna giggled, amused by the sibling-like bickering of her housemates. “As for physical attacks, I do have quite a bit of offensive magic, but I prefer to rely on this,” she said, pointing to her large quartz crystal necklace. It’s called the Emerson’s Alloy Repellant, it’s an extremely powerful amulet of protection, crafted specifically to protect magic users from unwarranted spells, as well as physical and psychic attacks. I got it about ten years ago, the last time I was in Brooklyn.”  
  
“I call bullshit,” Laszlo said with a dismissive shake of his head.  
  
“Lazlo! You never have any respect for the occult! Remember what happened with ghost Jesk-Jeff?” Nadja said with a sideways glare.  
  
“Sorry my darling, but I really don’t see how that little trinket can be anywhere near as powerful as she claims, no offense,” Laszlo replied as he threw his hand up in mock defense.  
  
“Alright then, who wants to see how it works?” Luna asked, grinning mischievously.  
  
Everyone murmured in agreement.  
  
“Great! Laszlo, try to bite me.” Luna instructed, slightly narrowing her eyes.  
  
“W-what?” He asked, with a nervous side glance at Nandor.  
  
_Nandor growled. _  
  
Luna gently tugged at his sleeve. “Master, don’t worry, I’ll be fine…although we should probably move this demonstration outside, I don’t want to bring any walls down.”  
  
“What was that last bit?” Laszlo asked nervously.  
  
“Awe what’s wrong Dr. Arsehole, are you afraid of the little witch’s trinket? Well too bad, _let’s go. _” Nadja cooed, pulling him by the collar.  
  
Everyone gathered in the back yard for the demonstration.  
  
“You sure about this?” Laszlo shakily asked Luna.  
  
“Positive, I’ll stand perfectly still,” she responded in a cool, even tone.  
  
Luna threw her long dark hair over one shoulder and tilted her head so that her neck is fully exposed. Nandor gulped and absentmindedly licked his lips mouth upon seeing the delicate twitch of her carotid pulse. He just about lunged forward to tackle Laszlo before he could do any damage to his new familiar when Nadja snaked one of her arms through his. She patted his hand and whispered, “Patience, Nandor, give her a chance.”  
  
“Right then, well, here I go,” Laszlo said, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I’m going in for the bite now, final warning…”  
  
“JUST BLOODY DO IT ALREADY!” Nadja shouts.  
  
Laszlo darts towards Luna, baring his fangs and aiming straight for the exposed skin on her neck. The instant his fangs graze the surface of her skin, he’s violently hurled fifty feet across the yard, crashing into one of his topiaries.  
  
“Mother?” Laszlo asks before passing out.  
  
Nadja cackled loudly. “Glad it wasn’t my bush he destroyed!” She pat Luna on the back. “You must teach me that little trick, it’ll come in handy the next time he asks me for help getting that stupid taxidermy fox’s mouth off his crotch.”  
  
“Nadja, aren’t you gonna go see if he’s okay?” Colin Robinson asked with mild concern.  
  
“Eh, he’ll wake up soon.” she shrugged. “Let’s go back inside, I’m freezing my tits off!”  
__________________________

* * *

_____ _

“I’ll go check on Laszlo, you guys just go back inside.” Nandor said to the rest of the group, pulling his large fur coat tightly around himself.  
  
“Master, do you need my help?” Luna asked  
  
“No, no! Nadja’s right, it’s far too cold out here, why don’t you just unpack, and I’ll be in shortly.” He said with a nod.  
  
Nandor waited until he was sure everyone was back inside before rounding the corner and leaning against the brick wall with a groan. He was hard as a rock, and seriously needed to calm down before going back inside. The image of Luna bearing her neck was still etched in his mind, her dark hair flowing around her, the serene look on her face as her eyes fluttered closed, and how a few stray snowflakes had perfectly landed on the tips of her eyelashes making her look absolutely ethereal. But what really had gotten him going was that this same person was the one who had sent Laszlo flying across the yard like a ragdoll! It became apparent to Nandor that his new familiar was not to be trifled with, she was fierce, determined, and cunning. When he looked into her deep grey eyes, he saw fire and passion, he saw a warrior – just like him. It made him swell with pride and hunger, he let out another involuntary groan and released a shaky breath he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding in. He cleared his mind and looked up at the night sky until he regained control over himself. Nandor stayed there for a while until he began to hear birds chirping and reluctantly went to go drag Laszlo back into the house.  


_____ _

* * *

_____ _

Laszlo was still laying face down in the snow, Nandor nudges him with his boot. “Laszlo, get up.”  
  
_No response. _  
  
Nandor nudged him a little more forcefully. “Laszlo, get up its almost sunrise!’  
  
_“SUNRISE?!” _Laszlo repeated, slightly muffled by the snow that was now stuck to his beard.  
  
“Not sunrise yet, we still have time but let’s get going.” Nandor said, relieved he wouldn’t have to haul him into the house himself.  
  
Nandor extended a hand to help his housemate get to his feet. “So, what the bloody hell happened anyway?” Laszlo asked him.  
  
Nandor snorted. “You tried to sink your teeth into my familiar and got thrown across the yard into your mother’s bush.”  
  
“Bollocks. My good lady wife isn’t going to let me hear the end of this one,” Laszlo replied with a sigh, already making his way towards he and Nadja’s crypt.  
____

_____ _

* * *

________ _ _ _ _

Luna was busily unpacking her clothes and transferring them into the blue room’s enormous antique armoire when she heard the light chirping of birds outside her window. “Oh crap, what time is it?!” she said with a gasp. She scrambled to find her phone and saw that sunrise was in a little less than an hour. She smoothed her skirt and flung open the door, relieved when she saw that Nandor was just now coming up the stairs. “Master, I was about to go look for you!”  
  
“I was just outside with Laszlo, he finally regained consciousness,” he said with an awkward laugh, thankful to have a decent excuse for his absence.  
  
“Glad to hear it,” Luna smiled at him warmly. “It’s nearly sunrise Master, let me help you get ready for bed.”

_______ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included an easter egg for any of my readers that are also fans of "The Magicians".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna helps Nandor get ready for bed.

“Oh, Master, I almost forgot about the present Guillermo sent you! I have it in my room, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right back.” Luna said as she went back into the blue room.  
  
“Very cool of him to do that, ugh take your time!” he called after her.  
  
Nandor took advantage of her absence and rushed into his crypt, hurriedly kicking off his boots, socks, pants, and underwear. He scrambled to grab a pair of boxer briefs and his favorite black trousers then proceeded to yank them on as quickly as he could. Nandor ripped off his coat, flinging it at a nearby chair and grabbed at a pair of socks that were sitting on the dresser. He began to unbutton his vest when his foot became tangled in his pile of heedlessly discarded clothing causing him to lose balance and fall face-first into the cold hardwood floor. “FUCK!” he shouted in frustration as he pounded his fist on the ground.

* * *

Luna grabbed the small white bottle of Devil’s Delight beard oil from the nightstand, hoping Master would find Guillermo’s gift as amusing as she did. She recalled Guillermo mentioning that helping Nandor get ready for bed was basically just helping him be presentable for the next evening since he’d be going to bed fully clothed, boots, and all. She paused and decided to take a few moments to re-read her list of bedtime chores. _Assist with wardrobe change, grooming, securing the coffin lid, tightly draw the curtains, extinguish all candle flames, and keep Colin Robinson away during daylight hours._ “Got it, should be easy enough,” Luna said aloud to herself. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, Luna stood and made her way to the door. She was already in the hallway when she heard an unsettlingly loud _THUD_ followed by a curse and another softer _thud_. 

* * *

“What the hell was _that_ ,” she yelped, darting into the nearby room.  
  
“Master are you alright?!” Luna asked, confused as to why Nandor was face down on the floor, half dressed and tangled in a web of clothes. _Oh no, this must be why he needs help getting dressed_ she thought to herself. “Awe, you should have waited for me Master, let me help you up.” Luna said as she extended her hand.  
  
“T-thank you,” Nandor replied as he stood, dusting off his trousers.  
  
“Master, please allow me to assist you, I know you’re a proud vampire, but everyone needs help once in a while,” she remarked soothingly.  
  
Nandor was mortified, he didn’t know what was worse, his familiar finding him entwined in his own garments or the fact that she obviously thought he was simply incapable of dressing himself. Although, both options were better than her knowing why he really ended up in this predicament. Nandor knew that he wouldn’t be able to refuse her help forever, but what was he supposed to say, _pay no attention to the throbbing erection in my pants, but can you please help with these buttons._ He cringed internally, too exhausted to deal with the flurry of emotions that were currently driving him mad. Nandor let out a deep sigh.  
  
“Master, I’m here to help, you know that don’t you?” Luna asked.  
  
“I do know this, I…just didn’t want to burden you too much on your first night.” Nandor replied, with a weak smile.  
  
“Don’t worry about that, I got plenty of rest on the plane!” she said cheerily. “Here, let me help you with your vest.” Luna gingerly ran her fingers over the silky embroidered fabric and carefully undid the remaining buttons before placing it over a nearby chair. She stood on the tips of her toes and reached up to begin working on the buttons of his white ruffled dress shirt.  
  
Nandor hadn’t noticed just how small Luna was until this moment, she barely came up to his chest. “You’re a bit short.” He said, impulsively.  
  
“Is that a problem, Master?” she asked looking up at him, undoing the last few buttons.  
  
They were standing so close, Nandor could feel the warmth radiating off her. “It might make it a little difficult to dust the chandeliers.”  
  
Luna laughed. “I could just use a ladder, or I suppose you could carry me. Don’t you do that for Guillermo sometimes?” She lightly tugged at the ends of his shirt. “Master, I’m gonna need you to take this off so we can get you into something clean.”  
  
“Right,” Nandor said as he removed his top. “I may have forgotten to layout the rest of my clothing, one moment.”  
  
“Take your time,” she nearly whispered, eyeing his broad bare chest.  
  
Nandor made his way to the wardrobe and selected a golden brocade dress shirt, matching vest, black silk ascot tie, and his best fur lined cape.  
  
Luna noted that Nandor was very deliberate with how he selected his clothing, something she hadn’t initially expected. Nandor seemed to give real thought to how he pieced together his ensemble, he looked quite regal in that moment, surrounded by furs and fabrics. Her eyes raked over his physique from his muscular back to his rounded rear, _hmm he’s kind of thick._  
  
Nandor slipped his arms through the sleeves of his shirt as he walked back over to Luna.  
  
“Do you always dress so intricately, Master?” she asked, fastening his shirt.  
  
“On occasion, I wear my 1992 Dream Team basketball jersey,” he replied slipping on his vest.  
  
“It sure would make getting ready for bed a lot easier if you always dressed so casually,” Luna commented, securing the final button.  
  
“I suppose it would.” he chuckled lightly as he handed the ascot to her.  
  
“Master, would you mind sitting down while we do this?” Luna asked with a half-smile.  
  
“Of course, _little one_ ,” Nandor replied in a playful tone, taking a seat at his mirrorless vanity.  
  
Luna giggled, glad that he seemed to be getting a bit more comfortable around her. She stepped between his legs and looped the tie around his neck, methodically knotting it and tucking it into his shirt.  
  
_She looks so different, up close like this._ Finally, being at eye-level with his little familiar gave him an opportunity to get a good look at her features. From here he could clearly see a light dusting of freckles across her face, a small faint scar on her chin, reddened pouty lips, a slight flush that was creeping up her neck, and he swore he could see her pupils dilate; it made him hungry.  
  
“What should I help you with next, Master?” she asked, adjusting the ascot so it was perfectly centered.  
  
Nandor fought the urge to pull her on top of him and instead leaned forward in his seat and reached around her to grab his boar bristle hairbrush.  
  
“Grooming, got it,” Luna said taking the brush and moving to stand behind the seated vampire. She began a few inches from the ends of Nandor’s hair, brushing downward, taking care to detangle his hair as gently as possible.  
  
“Mmm, that feels nice,” Nandor commented. “Guillermo is usually too rough with my hair; he has no sympathy for my sensitive scalp.”  
  
“He probably starts at the top of your scalp instead of detangling your hair first,” she remarked. “Over time, the breakage that it causes can result in severely damaged hair, so it’s better to start at the bottom before working your way up, like this.”  
  
“I see,” Nandor said in a lazy tone as his head lolled back slightly.  
  
Luna was happy to see the serene look on her master’s face as she silently combed through his silken hair. “Oh, before I forget, here you go Master, a gift from Guillermo.”  
  
Nandor turned the small bottle over in his hands and read the metallic crimson letters, “Devil’s Delight beard oil”.  
  
“It’s conditioner used to moisturize and soften beard hair, it’s also good for the skin beneath and it will help with making sure your facial hair looks full and neat.” Luna informed him.  
  
Nandor smiled, it had been quite some time since anyone had given him anything. The last time he received an unprompted gift had been from Count Fandango but alas he knew he burned that bridge when he had sent that curse from bloody Mary. “This was very nice of him, please let him know I approve of his gift”.  
  
“Do you know how to apply it, Master?” Luna asked, setting the brush down on the vanity.  
  
“No, did the Devil not leave instructions?” Nandor replied, turning the bottle over attempting to find the directions.  
  
Luna laughed and shook her head softly. “Here, let me show you.” She took the bottle from him and stepped between his legs. “Do you have a small comb by any chance, Master?”  
  
“Behind you,” He answered, eyes half-lidded.  
  
Luna looked behind herself and retrieved a small comb made of sandalwood. “Perfect, I’ll just set this aside for later”. She opened the bottle and added a few generous drops to her hand. Rubbing her palms together, she warmed the oil and spread it evenly. “Just close your eyes and relax, Master”.  
  
Nandor obliged, inhaling the warm scent of smoke and wood.  
  
Luna leaned in a bit closer and softly brushed her palms along the sides of his beard. The coarse hairs tickled her palms, as she massaged in the oil. She made slow deliberate circles, along his jawline up to the corners of his mouth where she thumbed over the top and bottom of his lips.  
  
Nandor’s back arched slightly as he indulged in the tingling sensation that shot through him when she gingerly raked her nails through the hair on the underside of his chin.  
  
Luna leisurely swiped her thumb across his bottom lip, captivated by the fullness of it, she repeated the motion.  
  
Nandor’s eyes fluttered open to find his familiar’s gaze fixed on his mouth. He leaned into her touch and parted his lips slightly.  
  
The sudden movement snapped Luna back to reality, she looked up and was met with Nandor’s piercing gaze. “S-sorry, Master, I was just lost in thought,” she said, pulling her hand back. She hastily grabbed at the small comb she had set aside and began to comb through the areas she had applied the oil to. _I can’t believe I just zoned out like that; he’s going to think I’m an idiot._ Luna pushed the thought out of her mind to deal with later. She combed through once more until Nandor’s beard was perfectly coiffed. “All done!” she exclaimed, eager to shift the situation away from her earlier embarrassment.  
  
Luna became hyperaware of the fact that their faces were only a few inches apart, she started to turn away but stopped when Nandor abruptly stood. He placed his hands down on the vanity at either side of her and leaned in. “Thank you for that,” he said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
After a few still moments, Nandor stepped back and gathered his boots that were still strewn across the floor, which he slipped on with ease. He retrieved the fur-lined cape he had set aside earlier and draped it over his shoulders. “Do you mind,” he asked, gesturing to the cape’s clasp that was hanging idly around his neck.  
  
Luna who was still standing in front of the vanity, shook her head, “Not at all,” she replied, walking over to him.  
  
“Can you crouch down a bit?” she asked, already raising herself up on the tips of her toes.  
  
Nandor was about to comply when he remembered her comment from earlier. Before he could overthink it, he scooped her up bridal style. “Is this better?”  
  
Luna nodded and tentatively reached out to fasten the clasp. “It’s late Master, you should rest.”  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” he said before carefully placing her back down.  
  
Nandor climbed into his coffin and folded his arms over his chest. “Good night, _little one_.”  
  
“Good night, Master,” Luna replied, lowering the coffin lid, careful to make sure that it was properly closed. She drew all the curtains, double checking that no light was visible and extinguished every candle flame until the room was pitch black.  
  
Luna closed the door with a soft click and made her way back to the blue room. She flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _What the hell just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandor can't sleep and turns to Nadja for some advice.

Nandor wasn’t used to being unable to sleep, yet here he was, staring at the fur-lined interior of his coffin. 

After the evening he had, Nandor wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and let the darkness engulf him but every time he tried to drift off to sleep, he felt increasingly more restless. 

There were too many feelings running rampant within him that he was ill-equipped to deal with. Nandor was a warrior and conqueror, he never had to deal with things as trivial as _emotions_. This was clouding his mind and impairing his judgment – what was happening to him? 

Usually, he was content simply lounging around, reminiscing about his days on the battlefield and drinking blood, lately though, he had started to feel like his routine had gotten a bit stale. Nandor desired _more_ , but he didn’t even know what it was that he wanted. 

He knew that he was lonely, confused, tense, and the only thing that had sparked his interest was in the room next to his. Nandor felt his stomach clench in desire, his restlessness was back in full force and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to remain still, let alone sleep through the day. 

He genuinely loved his coffin, it was sturdy, comfortable, and lined with the softest fur available, but at this moment, it felt more like a prison than a sanctuary. Right now, Nandor was certain that all he wanted was some extra space and a big fluffy pillow for beating-off purposes. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself and at this point, it was angering him, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t relax, and he was quickly losing what little patience he had. 

Nandor wanted to shout out to relieve some tension. It was quickly becoming clear to him that he needed to talk to someone about this, but who could he turn to?

His mind immediately landed on Nadja; sure, she had been extra cold to him recently but perhaps she was done being angry with him. If anyone could help Nandor sort through… whatever this was – it would be Nadja. 

Nandor was about to open the lid on his coffin when he heard light footsteps by his door, followed by a _click_ and the sound of running water. That must be Luna, this was his chance to make a beeline for Nadja without being seen.

Nandor climbed out of his coffin as quietly as he could then grabbed a black velvet cloak from his wardrobe. He was sure that as long as no one opened the front door, there’d be no need to worry about sunlight, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Nandor draped the heavy cloak over himself and skulked down the long dark hallway until he reached Nadja and Laszlo’s wing of the house.

* * *

Nandor lightly rapped twice on her coffin lid. “Hello? Nadja?” he whispered. “ _Nadja_!?”

" _WHAT!_ " she hissed, peeking out from the side of her coffin. Nadja seemed surprised to see that it was Nandor who had woken her up.

“Nadja, I wondered if we could have a talk?” he asked, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Sure, sure.” She replied, motioning towards the large plush armchairs at the end of her hall of taxidermy animals. “What’s going on Nandor, has something happened?”

“Not exactly, but yes,” he said taking a seat.

“Nandor, I know you aren’t good with your words, but you’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong or I’ll be going back to sleep,” she said with a yawn.

“Alright fine,” he sighed. “It’s just that, well… I’ve been a bit down lately, now I can’t sleep, and even my coffin feels too small. Nandor wrung his hands, searching for the right words. “I’m having all these emotions that I’m not used to; I don’t know what’s wrong and I thought maybe you could help me to figure these things out?”

Nadia sniffed the air. “Oh, you poor stupid little duck, you’re just horny.” She leaned in slightly and sniffed the air again. “But I think you’re right, you smell a lot sadder and lonelier than usual.”

“Fucking guy!” Nandor huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was always taken aback by how spot-on Nadja could be, which is exactly why he had come to her for advice, but it was still pretty rude of her to point it out so bluntly.

“I smell it on you Nandor, the scent comes from the groin you know.” She said with the shake of her head. “How long has it been, anyway?”

“I just started feeling like this recently,” Nandor replied.

“No! Not that, how long has it been since you got any action?” Nadja asked, wagging her eyebrows.

“Oh,” Nandor said as he looked away. “It’s…been a while.”

“See what I mean, you’re just pent up! Chill out, stop worrying so much.” Nadja said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Nandor shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

“Okay, what else is bothering you Nandor?” Nadja ask with a pointed look. “I know that face, it’s the same one you had when you found out Al Quolanudar had been dissolved so, out with-it you turkey.”

“I just feel like nothing brings me joy anymore!” Nandor exclaimed with his head in his hands. “Everything is stale and boring – there’s no excitement, no passion. I thought being a vampire meant that I’d never have to feel this way, but I do, and I don’t care for it!” Nandor ran his hands through his hair in irritation. “All the things that I do are just…out of habit, I’m not even doing anything because I want to, I just do things because it’s what I’ve always done.”

Nandor let out a shaky breath. He felt a wave of relief wash over him at finally voicing the issues that had been weighing on his mind. His little outburst had helped relieve some frustration, but it had also brought up some things that he hadn’t even known were bothering him.

Nadja placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Nandor, I think you are going through what humans call the middle life crisis, except we are immortal so, perhaps this is just a crisis.”

Nandor whimpered. “I don’t want a crisis Nadja, I just want to stop feeling this way and go back to my normal vampire self again.”

Nadja sighed. “Well, when was the last time you felt excited or passionate? When was the last time you did anything that was spontaneous? I’ve been married for centuries, so I know a thing or two about keeping things interesting after many, many years of routine.” 

Nandor paused for a moment to consider and immediately thought of Luna. From the moment he saw her in the foyer, Nandor felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him, and as if the color had returned to a world that was set in greyscale. He thought of the warmth that had spread through him when his lips grazed her forehead. He recalled how it felt to hold her in his arms while she dressed him, it had been so simple yet at that moment it had felt so intensely intimate, and Nandor had reveled in it. He closed his eyes and groaned lightly. “I guess that was…last night.” He said, regaining composure. 

“Oh-ho! Are you referring to our new little magical housemate?” Nadja wriggled in her chair, barely able to contain her excitement. 

“ _Outrageous_! How could you even suggest that Nadja?!” He said averting his eyes.

“Uh-huh, I’ll take that as a firm yes.” She said, smirking. 

“Alright, fine!” Nandor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “You’re right, this is about her. I don’t know how to deal with it, what if I scare her off or make a fool of myself? What if she’s not even interested?”

Nandor rubbed his temples. “Nadja, how did you feel about your human lover? Gregor, was it?”

She closed her eyes and preened. “Ah, yes, my sweet Gregor, now _he_ was one hell of a lover. Every time he reincarnates, his strong sexual energy calls to mine, truly thrilling and very intense. I enjoyed it very much.”

“Well... didn’t it hurt when you lost him?” Nandor asked, hoping she would give more insight into how the dynamic had worked between them. 

“Well yes, but he’ll be back, he always is.” she waved her hand in front of herself nonchalantly. "Besides, I have Laszlo!" 

Nandor rolled his eyes. This wasn’t exactly the advice he had hoped for, but it was better than nothing. “Well, thank you for listening Nadja this has been…somewhat helpful.” He said as he stood to leave. 

Nadja stopped him. “Nandor, wait… I know it must have been difficult for you to tell me these things, and I’m sorry that I have been neglecting our friendship. Also, if you are unhappy with the way things have been going, then I think that means that it’s time to change it up. You can't just sit around like a bump on a log’s ass, expecting things to change on their own!”

Nandor was surprised at her sudden candor. 

“Stop doing the same old thing every day, and if you feel drawn to the cheeky little witch then you should do something about it. Nandor, sharing your feelings can be scary, but you’ll never know what could happen if you don’t at least give it a shot.” Nadia said encouragingly. 

“Thank you, Nadja,” Nandor said with a half-smile. These heart to hearts between Nadja and himself were rare, he was grateful to once again have her to confide in.

“Hug?” he asked, outstretching his arms. 

“Sure, why not” she responded, standing to return the gesture. 

“By the way Nandor, next time you decide to give my husband a secret handjob, I’ll rip your hands off of you myself, and put them in a display case next to my coffin. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Hands?” Nadja asked before releasing him from her embrace. 

“Y-yes, clear as crystal!” Nandor smiled awkwardly before draping the cloak over himself and heading back to his crypt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna explores the house and finds some things that don't sit well with her.

Luna stared at the plain high ceiling of the blue room, going over the events that had just transpired. She hadn’t expected helping Nandor prepare for bed to be such an intimate task. From the information Guillermo had given her, she expected Nandor to be haughty and more standoffish, yet he appeared to be rather affectionate and at times even flirty. Luna furrowed her brow. “I’m probably just imagining things…” she said aloud as she stood to stretch her limbs. She decided this would be as good a time as any to explore the house and assess the work that needed to be done; she had a feeling that the chores had piled up in Guillermo’s absence. 

Luna roamed the home’s maze-like halls, taking note of a plethora of cobwebs, dust bunnies, and several melted candles that had been reduced to puddles of solidified wax. There was an odd comfort she felt as she wandered through the house and examined the assortment of décor and furnishings from various eras. She was fascinated by what she saw and felt as though every fixture had its own unique history and story to tell. Luna paused at the end of one particularly long corridor, there hung an enormous portrait of Nandor atop a horse, dressed in military garb, brandishing a large sword – the fierce expression he wore looked odd to her as if her mind was unable to comprehend that this individual was the same one that had just a few hours ago been so tender with her. She suspected that time had mellowed him out, but then again, she couldn’t be too sure. It dawned on Luna that maybe the description Guillermo had given her was more accurate than she previously thought, she in fact had no idea what Nandor was _really_ like. “They say a picture is worth a thousand words,” she whispered softly to herself. 

She turned and walked back to the main hall until she reached the top of the stairway that lead to the foyer. Luna was suddenly glad she was still wearing her black thigh-high boots, typically she’d take off her shoes at the entrance of her own home, but it seemed as if every step she took stirred up a new pile of dust. The state of the home’s interior was relatively well preserved, albeit in desperate need of a deep cleaning, but she could work with this. She just needed to find the supply closet, _immediately_.

“Familiarizing yourself with the house, I see.” Colin Robinson stated in his signature monotonous tone. 

_I thought I smelled mothballs_ Luna thought to herself. “Mhmm, just trying to size up how much work I’m going to have to put into this place…any idea where the supply closet is?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Colin Robinson snorted. “Check Guillermo’s old room, its right below the stairs, but I think you’ll find that “supply closet” is far too generous of a term.” He shook his head with a smirk. “Any-who, I’m heading off to work, these mindless drones aren’t gonna drain themselves!” he said with a lazy wave. 

Luna cocked her eyebrow. _That one sure likes to stir the pot, I’ll have to watch him._

She turned and made her way to the bottom of the staircase then rounded the corner till she found the room Colin Robinson had mentioned. Luna’s eyes widened in mild shock. She looked around the pocket-sized room to find a tiny dingy cot next to a flimsy-looking table that held nothing more than a cracked lamp, and what appeared to be hundreds of tally marks that had been carved into the wall. She spotted a bucket in the corner of the room that contained an ancient broom, tattered feather duster, one very damp looking rag, and about a dozen tide to-go pens. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Luna let out a frustrated sigh. Had her poor sweet cousin really been living in this hovel for over a decade, and were these seriously the only damn cleaning supplies in this enormous labyrinth of a house? She could sense the disappointment that radiated in this small dark room, she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away.

Guillermo mentioned to Luna that his room was small, but he never told her just how poor his living conditions truly were. She was comforted by the fact that at least he’d be living in an _actual_ room upstairs when he returned, still, though, that didn’t excuse the conditions he’d endured for far too long. Luna had quite a list of issues that she planned on discussing with Nandor this evening, but first, she really needed a shower.

* * *

Luna head down the hall to the bathroom with her travel bag of toiletries, towels, and pajamas in hand. “Phew!” she breathed a sigh of relief. She was pleased to find that aside from her bedroom, this bathroom appeared to be the cleanest room in the house thus far and even contained a rather large mirror and vanity. She supposed that Guillermo was more than likely the only one to truly use this room and she was grateful that apart from a few stray cobwebs in the corner, everything looked to be sanitary. 

She turned the shower’s nozzle and allowed the soothing warmth of the water to wash over her. Luna lathered her hair and let her mind wander, she thought of the tally marks scratched into the wood, the hanging portrait, and the subtle crimson glow of Nandor’s eyes which had seemed so hauntingly beautiful to her. As she rinsed her hair, she tried to make sense of the emotions she was experiencing. Luna felt resentment build inside of her as she thought of that dark bleak room, and the permeable despair she had felt as if it had seeped into the very wood itself. She would never have been able to endure such conditions for so long and it puzzled her how Guillermo was able to bear it. He must want this more than anything else in the world. She presumed that it was painful for him not to be a vampire after all these years, and she knew that she’d feel the same if she couldn’t practice her craft. She shed a single tear that was quickly washed away by the running water. She felt her resentment shift to melancholia and spent the remainder of her shower in a state of pensive sadness. 

She stepped out of the shower and cleared the fog from the mirror. Luna slipped on her velvet, wine-colored, lace-trimmed camisole and matching sleep shorts, shivering now that most of the steam had dissipated. She towel-dried her hair and padded off to her room, eager to wrap herself in a warm blanket.

* * *

“Yeesh” Nandor exhaled as soon as he was back in the main hallway, he opened and closed his hands as Nadja’s threat echoed through his mind. He shuddered. Perhaps it’d be in everyone’s best interest if he stayed on her good side from now on. 

Nandor pulled the cloak tighter around himself, wanting to get back to his wing of the house as quickly as possible. In his haste, Nandor neglected to see the little witch exiting the bathroom and nearly crashed into her. 

Luna yelped, startled to see Nandor in the hallway instead of in his crypt. “Oh, Master, I thought you were asleep.”

“Forgive me, I did not see you _little one_.” He said, just as surprised.

Luna felt her heart squeeze at the use of the pet name as a blush crept up her chest. _No, you’re not happy with him right now, stop it_. She bit her lip and averted her gaze.

“I couldn’t sleep, I was having…a walk.” Nandor replied, spotting the slight pink flush of her chest. His gaze traveled lower; it was then that he noticed her taut nipples showing through the thin velvet of her camisole. He gulped audibly.

This caught Luna’s attention. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

“Not really,” he replied, eyes half-lidded. “Just a bit restless.”

Luna had planned on discussing things with Nandor this evening but saw this as a chance to get straight to it. “If you aren’t going to bed anytime soon, there were a few things I wanted to talk to you about,” she said with an icy edge to her tone, eyes still averted. 

_Why isn’t she looking at me?_ Nandor wondered, brow furrowing slightly. “You are upset with me?”

“I- yes…yes, I am.” She curtly answered, finally meeting his gaze. 

Nandor felt an unfamiliar sinking feeling in his chest. “Very well,” he said, opening the door to his crypt. Nandor sat in his favorite chaise lounge and pat the space beside him for her to join. 

Luna shivered slightly as she took her seat, instantly regretting not grabbing a blanket from her bedroom. 

“Here,” Nandor said, draping the cloak around her. 

“Thank you,” she said, surprised at the sudden gesture. 

“Think nothing of it,” he said, leaning in slightly to brush a stray lock of damp hair behind her ear. “Will you tell me how I have upset you?” 

_Fight it, Luna this is not the time_. She tucked her legs under herself and looked up at Nandor. “It’s a few things really, and it’s not that you’ve done something to me personally, but I am bothered by some of the things I’ve seen.”

“Go on,” Nandor urged. 

“Well, for starters, how could you allow Guillermo to live in that awful little room for so long? Luna asked, irritation lacing her tone. It’s horrible in there, I could physically feel the despair!”

Nandor bit the inside of his cheek as a wave of shame washed over him. He was silent for a few moments before speaking “I…don't know how to answer that.”

Luna stared at him blankly. “Try,” she deadpanned.

“I am,” Nandor said softly. “I truly don’t know how to answer this question. I didn’t do it to be malicious or to punish him, I suppose I was just being thoughtless. I have not been the best to him, and I know that. I am trying to be better…it didn’t feel good when I thought he was happier with another master, and especially not when I thought he had left for good. I can’t change the things that I have done, but I can change what I do in the future.” 

She did not expect this response, her expression softened. _It seems like there were quite a few events that Guillermo didn't tell me about_. “Alright, well, I wasn’t aware of any of this…maybe I was being too presumptuous before, but I would also like to discuss a few other things if that’s alright with you?” 

“Go ahead,” Nandor said. 

“Are you aware that the only cleaning supplies in this home are an old broom, feather duster, rag, and a for some reason a handful of tide to-go pens?” Luna asked incredulously. 

“Yes, what is the problem…you think we should have more tide pens, of the to-go variety?” Nandor asked in response. 

“What? No! Those aren’t even effective, you need a lot more supplies, preferably something from this century in order to maintain this home. In case you haven’t noticed, this house is filthy, and honestly, I’m slightly concerned about the amount of dust I’m inhaling!” Luna exclaimed, “What’s the budget for cleaning supplies anyway?”

“The what?” Nandor asked in a confused tone. 

“The budget for cleaning supplies. Do you buy them on a weekly basis, monthly, or…?” Luna asked expectantly 

“I’m not understanding the things that you are telling me _little one_ , will you explain?” Nandor asked with a pitiful expression on his face.

_Oh fuck, he’s serious_. Luna groaned, unsure of where to even begin. “Master, you need a lot more cleaning supplies than you currently have, as well as a proper place to store them, and a specific amount of money set aside to buy these materials.”

Nandor simply nodded as she spoke, not entirely sure what she was talking about but certain that it sounded correct. 

Luna sighed, she could tell he was doing his best to listen, but it was obvious that every word was going in one ear and out the other. “Why don’t we just go shopping together this evening?”

Nandor’s ears perked up at this suggestion. “Yes, excellent idea!” He was eager to spend time with the little witch, away from the prying eyes and constant interruptions of his housemates. 

_Wow, I expected a lot more push back on that_. “Okay, tonight it is, though I think we should both get some sleep before then.” Luna suggested, “Do you want me to help you back into your coffin, Master?”

“That would be great,” he said, pleased that she once again appeared to be content with him. 

Luna took his hand and led him back to his coffin. 

Nandor thoroughly enjoyed the warmth of her hand, not wanting to let it go as he climbed in and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Good night Master, I’ll see you soon.” She said, climbing onto the stool that sat in front of the coffin, ensuring she was able to reach the lid. 

Luna’s mood had significantly improved after their conversation, she was feeling much more playful and decided to return some of his earlier coquettish behavior. She bent down towards Nandor until her face was directly in front of his, parting her lips slightly she whispered: “sweet dreams” then tucked the hair that was framing his face behind his left ear. As she closed the lid of his coffin, she caught a glimpse of his face, the expression he wore was a mixture of surprise and delight. 

“Good night, Luna!” Nandor called through the secured lid as a smile spread across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Nandor go shopping | Luna discovers a kink

Luna awoke with a gasp as her phone’s alarm blared in her ear. “I thought I turned the volume down” she grumbled, checking the time. _6:30 pm, perfect that gives me an hour before I need to wake Nandor_. She looked through the clothes she had packed, searching for something that would allow her to easily move around in since they’d be heading into the city for supplies. _I want to look cute too, maybe something low cut with a jacket over it?_ She settled on a pair of black distressed skinny jeans, a plum-colored plunge neck crop top, her favorite leather jacket, and black lace-up boots.

“Hmm where are you” Luna mumbled aloud, searching her luggage for the vintage leather backpack. She pulled it out of the depths and hugged it to her chest. _Phew! I knew I wouldn’t have left it behind_.

She grabbed her makeup bag, heading to the bathroom. Luna went through her usual routine, feeling a little odd that her schedule was now flipped, but she was sure that after a week or so, she’d get used to it. Luna opted to put a little more makeup on this evening, applying mascara, matte lipstick the same shade of purple as her top, and a light dusting of highlighter. She examined herself in the mirror just as her second alarm went off.

* * *

Luna quietly opened the door to Nandor’s crypt, relighting the candles she had extinguished a few hours earlier. She lightly knocked twice before opening the coffin lid. “Good evening, Master,” She cooed. 

“Good evening, Luna” Nandor replied, sitting up. He stared at her dreamily, “You look very nice,” he said, fixating on her lips. 

Luna offered her hand to Nandor, who promptly stood and disembarked from his coffin. “Did you manage to get some rest?” 

“I did” Nandor responded. _Though I’d sleep better with you on top of me_ he thought to himself.

“So, for tonight’s schedule, we’ll be heading to Brooklyn, I found a wholesale janitorial supply shop we can visit. Anything we don’t find in-store we can order online to be delivered to the house. I also wanted to stop by a magic shop for a few supplies, is that alright?” she asked, rocking back forth on her heels.

“Of course, _little one_ ” Nandor said with a nod.

“Did you figure out the budget for supplies?” Luna asked

“Yes, here is the money dish!” Nandor replied, pointing to a nearby bowl.

Luna peered in, counting the random loose bill and coins. “Master, there’s only about seventeen dollars in here,” she said, deflating a bit. “It’s fine… I have my wallet; you can just pay me back later. Let’s get going.” 

“Yes, let us go, now!” Nandor said, excited for their outing.

“Heading into the city, are we? Room for one more?” Nadja asked, leaning against the doorframe of Nandor’s crypt. 

Nandor opened his mouth to speak but Luna interjected. “Not tonight, but Nadja, I was wondering if you’d be free tomorrow evening? There’s a nocturnal spa in SoHo run by a witch I went to grad school with, would you like to accompany me, it’s very exclusive…” Luna trailed off hoping it would be enough to entice her. 

“Why yes, my magical little friend that sounds like a perfect outing, and how fortunate that Saturday is usually Guillermo’s day off. You’ll be free of Nandor, so it will just be the two of us,” she said with a wink.

“Great, I can’t wait!” Luna beamed at her.

Nadja cast one final glance over her shoulder before disappearing into the dark hall.

Nandor had forgotten about the days off he promised, this was still a new concept to him, but Guillermo usually just lounged around the house on his “free days”, he’d never planned an actual outing. Nandor pouted. 

“Master?” She asked tugging at his sleeve. “Ready to go?”

Nandor nodded, eager to get out of the house before another one of his housemates had the chance to invite themselves along.

“Should I call us an uber?” Luna asked, regretting not thinking about transportation earlier. 

“Nonsense, I’ll fly us there,” Nandor said. “Unless you plan on taking your broom?” 

Luna giggled. “No, no - I’ve never been good at flying in the city, too many close calls with telephone poles,” she said bashfully, recalling her many narrowly avoided collisions. She gave him the address and directions to the store. 

Nandor noted the instructions and promptly scooped her into his arms like he had when she helped him with his cape.

“eep!” Luna cried out in surprise.

“Hang on to me tightly, I do not wish to drop you,” Nandor advised.

Luna chuckled nervously. “Why, do you phrase it like it’s happened before?” 

“Well...” Nandor trailed off. “I may have dropped Guillermo before, but it was only the one time!”

Luna’s eyes widened. “I-i'm not sure this a good idea. Are you sure that you won’t drop me?” she asked shakily. 

Nandor placed his forehead against hers. “I won’t, please trust me,” he said softly.

“Alright,” Luna whispered, tentatively wrapping her arms around Nandor’s neck.

“Everything will be fine,” he assured her, before taking flight. 

The jolt of takeoff surprised Luna. She involuntarily squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

Nandor smiled, glad to finally be away from everyone, enjoying the feeling of holding the little witch in his arms.

Luna hesitantly opened her eyes, marveling at the aerial view as they soared higher. 

They stayed quiet for a while until Nandor broke the silence. “You used to live in New York?” 

“Briefly, for graduate school. It’s been a while since I’ve been back to visit, it’ll be nice to see a few old friends.” she mused.

Nandor hummed in response. The statement slightly worried him as it became clear that he’d have competition for her time and attention. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, pleased that at least for now it was just the two of them.

“Master, you’re very quiet, is something wrong?” Luna asked.

“Not at all, _little one_ , I was just lost in thought. Do not worry.” Nandor responded, pressing a light kiss to her scalp.

“Okay,” she said, leaning into his embrace. 

“Is that our destination?” Nandor asked, gesturing at the supply store’s glowing neon sign.

“Yes, that’s the one!” she exclaimed. 

Nandor touched down on the ground, carefully lowering Luna to her feet. 

“Thank you, Master,” Luna said, making her way over to the shopping carts. 

Nandor watched her quick tiny strides, admiring the way her bum looked in her pants. He groaned lightly, hypnotized by the sway of her hips. 

Luna looked around. _Where is he?_ “Nand- she clasped a hand over her mouth, recalling Guillermo mentioning how angry Nandor had gotten on the few instances he had called him by name. _I’ll have to ask him about that later_. Luna continued to look for Nandor, finally spotting him in the middle of the parking lot. She waved at him, slightly confused.

“Shit!” Nandor exclaimed, realizing he hadn’t moved since the moment they landed. He quickly made his way over to Luna’s side. 

“There you are, Master!” Luna smiled up at him, pushing the cart into the store.

They made their way through the building’s large warehouse of inventory. Luna made quick work of filling the shopping cart with Microfiber towels, rubber gloves, bleach, spray bottles, disinfectant wipes, and about a dozen other cleaning products. 

“All of these things are necessary?” Nandor asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, Master…these are really just the basics, there are still quite of bit of supplies I’ll have to order,” Luna responded shaking her head in amusement. 

“That’ll be one-hundred sixty-seven dollars and eighty-one cents,” the clerk announced. 

“Yeesh!” Nandor mumbled under his breath as Luna handed her card over. 

“It’s the cost of cleanliness” she reassures him, taking her receipt. 

They exit the building, rounding the corner. Nandor follows Luna to the far end of the parking lot. “Master, will you hold this open for me?” She asks, slipping off her backpack.

“ _Little one_ , this is a very nice bag, but I do not believe that it will be able to hold all that we have purchased,” Nandor said carefully.

“Master, do you doubt my ability to plan ahead?” she asks, cocking her eyebrow. She placed the shopping bag into the backpack with ease, continuing the process until all the supplies were safely stowed away. 

Nandor rubs his eyes, remembering he hadn’t fed recently, perhaps this was causing him to hallucinate.

Luna laughed. _He’s so cute when he’s confused_. Master, it’s a bag of holding- this bag serves as its own pocket dimension – it's basically a portable storage. She stated, hoping he’d understand her.

“It is a closet?” he asked, apprehensively.

“It’s… sort of like a closet...sure” she said, glad he at least understood the gist of it. “Come on,” she urged tugging at his sleeve, pulling him towards the main street.

“We are going to the magic shop now?” He inquired. 

“It’s just a few blocks away,” she said excitedly. “The shop is owned by the hedge witch I won this bag from, she’s very powerful so please be careful, Master.” She glanced at him, desperately hoping that he’d heed her warning. 

Nandor was about to protest but decided against it, not wanting to upset her.

“Here it is, Wythe Avenue and 12th street,” Luna announced, standing directly under the fluorescent street lamp, she pulled a coin out of her pocket and threw it into the crossroads. She grabbed Nandor’s hand and pulled him into a dark alleyway, nestled between two shops, walking to the very end of the path until a single red door became visible. She twisted open the knob and entered the shop, greeted by a melodic chime.

“I was wondering when you’d come by” A velvety voiced called out from the darkness. 

“Kady?” Luna asked, stepping into the shop, pulling Nandor in with her.

“It’s been too long!” Kady exclaimed, leaving her place behind the counter. She picked Luna up, twirling her around effortlessly. 

Luna squealed with delight, hugging her tightly. “I’ve missed you so much, I have a million things to tell you!”

Nandor scowled, jealousy bubbling within him.

“Who’s the vamp?” Kady asked, narrowing her pale green eyes at Nandor.

Luna senses Nandor’s rising temper and places a soothing palm on his chest, “He’s with me,” she says simply, pulling him closer.

“Huh, you always had… _unique_ taste” Kady remarks with a sideways glance at Nandor. “So, anyway” she continues, full attention back on Luna, “What can I do for you, babe?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Luna said, eagerly pulling out a list from her pocket. “I’ll need pretty much all the ingredients for Lucier’s cleaning charm – enough for at least three batches, a set of infused candles, a bundle of sage, palo santo, a heart of selenite…and do you still have that vantablack mirror tint?”

“No, but I can order some, what are you trying to trap?” Kady asked, already gathering the supplies into a basket.

“Oh, I actually wanted to use it to cover up the windows in the house – gotta keep that sunlight out,” Luna said awkwardly toying with her sleeve.

Kady laughed, as a mischievous grin spread across her face. “Oh, so this is all just home improvement shit, isn’t it?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“I guess it is,” Luna said blushing.

“Fine, how much of the tint do you need?” Kady asked, throwing her long curly hair over her shoulder. 

“Enough to cover around a dozen windows, I guess” Luna answered. 

“Alright, I’ll put the order in and call you when it’s ready” Kady assured her, as she rang up her order.

“Thanks, you’re the best!” Luna exclaimed.

“You know it, bitch.” She said, taking Luna’s card.

“SHE IS NOT A BITCH!” Nandor shouted, surprising both women.

Kady scoffed, handing Luna her items. “What’s wrong with pops, is it past his bedtime or something?” Kady asks, hoping to provoke him.

Nandor just about lunges at her when Luna stops him. Grabbing him by the cape, she pulls him to her side. “You don’t want to do that” she warns him.

“Why not?!” Nandor demands.

Kady laughs harshly “She’s right, vamp, I’d have no problem sending your ancient ass through three buildings worth of concrete” *she flicks her tongue at him* “Try me.”

Nandor growls loudly, baring his fangs. 

Luna gasps and shivers against him, feeling her entire face heat up. _Fuck me, that was really hot_.

Nandor turns his attention back to Luna, his expression shifting when he sees her lustful gaze. _Did I miss something? Why is she looking at me like that?_

“T-thanks Kady, we n-need to get going,” Luna said shakily, pulling Nandor towards the exit.

“I’ll bet you do,” Katy said huskily, shooting her a knowing smirk.

Luna manages to get Nandor out the door, hurriedly putting the newly purchased items in her backpack.

He turns back around wanting to at least yell a profanity at the shop owner but is stunned to see the door is now gone. “What the fuck?” he grumbles. 

Nandor walks back to the intersection where Luna is waiting for him. He trails behind her as they walk back up the street, still seething from the interaction. 

Luna impulsively grabs onto his sleeve, pulling him into a nearby alley, away from the blinding street lights. “You looked like you were getting pretty angry back there…” She mused, pulling him closer.

“That’s because I was angry, I still am!” Nandor shouts gruffly. He huffs indignantly and averts his gaze, focusing on the empty alleyway in an attempt to control his temper.

_He looks so sexy when he’s mad!_ Luna felt a wave of arousal wash over her, she bit the inside of her cheek, trying her best to stifle a moan.

“That witch was rude and disrespectful, I do not like her!” Nandor said with a growl.

Luna felt her spine tingle at the sound, wanting to hear it again. _It’s probably not a great idea to intentionally piss him off_ she reasoned but found that she couldn’t help herself. “Awe, so sensitive, did she hurt your feelings _Nandor_?” Luna asked in a mocking tone.

_What?!_ Nandor angrily hissed, roughly scooping her into his arms. “How dare you-“ he snarled then stopped when he saw her expression.

Luna was nearly panting with desire, her lust-filled eyes intently focused on him.

His eyes widened. _She’s doing this on purpose_. Nandor pulled Luna closer, pausing a moment to regain control of himself. “You’re trying to provoke me. Why?” Nandor asked, searching her face for answers.

Luna bit her lip and turned her face away, unsure of what to say. Her cheeks flamed. _Shit! I should’ve just fucking controlled myself, what the hell am I going to tell him?_

Nandor took her chin between his thumb and index finger, guiding her face back to meet his gaze. “You will tell me, _now_ ,” he demanded with a low growl.

Luna whimpered. She squirmed slightly in his arms, desperate for some friction to relieve her aching center. “I- I like it,” she said in a small voice.

Nandor groaned as understanding washed over him. He felt himself harden as a jolt of lust surged throughout his entire being. Nandor growled at her, louder this time, allowing his fangs to show fully. He felt her entire body tremble against him. “Is that what you want my little witch? You wish to see me angry?”

“Yes, Master,” Luna said breathlessly, fervently nodding her head.

Nandor hissed, fisting his hand into her hair, tugging on it lightly. 

Luna moaned, arching against him.

Nandor smirked. “You have been a very naughty familiar!” He roared, pulling at her hair with more force. Nandor could hear how loudly her heart was beating, her pulse was strong and fast – it made him thirsty. 

It had been a while since Nandor last fed, the hunger was making him aggressive and feral. He licked along the side of Luna’s neck, allowing the feeling of her pulse beneath his tongue to drive him deeper into a frenzy. Nandor let out a deep animalistic moan that shook Luna to her core. She felt her pussy harshly throb, “Oh, fuck!” she cried out with need, head lolling back as Nandor’s cool tongue lapped at the sensitive skin.

“You make such lovely sounds, _little one_ , I want to hear more of them.” Without warning, Nandor took off into the air, making a beeline for New Jersey.

The cool air felt good as it whipped against Luna’s flushed skin. Her mind felt hazy, her entire body buzzed with arousal; she nuzzled into Nandor’s neck, wanting more contact.

Nandor could barely concentrate on maintaining his altitude. “You’re distracting me, Luna” he stated, eyes searching ahead for a faster route home.

She nipped at his neck and moaned softly against his skin. “I know,” she said simply.

Nandor chuckled, impressed by her boldness, he allowed her to continue.

Luna bit down, harder this time, causing Nandor to suck in a breath between his clenched teeth.

He rolled his neck, relishing the dull sting of her bite. “Since you can’t behave, I’m going to have to punish you,” Nandor whispered into her ear.

“Punish?” Luna asked, lapping at the spot she had bitten.

“That’s right my cheeky little familiar, you were very disrespectful this evening. I will not tolerate such insolence; do I make myself clear?” he asked, looking deeply into her grey eyes.

“Yes, Master” Luna responded, nodding her head.

“Good, because we’re home,” he smirked, resting his forehead against hers for a moment before throwing open the front door, revealing a startled looking Laszlo standing in the foyer.

“What the fuck, mate? You nearly destroyed that bloody door!” Laszlo asked, furrowing his brow.

Nandor roughly shoved him aside. “OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!” he roared at him before darting up the stairs, cradling Luna to his chest.

* * *

“The fuck is his problem? Laszlo asked Nadja who had been watching from the library.

“Come on my sweet syrup pie, let’s go take a nice long walk and I’ll explain it to you,” Nadja suggested, already pushing him towards the door. 

“Well can we at least eat while we’re out?” Laszlo asked.

“Sure, sure” she said, looping her arm through his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut with some fluff at the end.

Nandor flung open the door to the blue room, using the heel of his boot to slam it shut. 

“Oh,” Luna gasped, surprised they weren’t in his crypt. 

“There’s more room in here” Nandor purred, nipping at her collar bone. He sank down onto the bed, pulling her into his lap so she could straddle him. 

“N-Nandor?” Luna asked tentatively.

Nandor froze for a moment. “Yes, what is it?” he asked, licking along her clavicle.

“Can I call you Nandor, or do you prefer Master?” she asked, trying her best to catch her breath.

“You may call me whatever you’d like,” he whispered seductively, running his thumb across her lower lip.

“I like Master, but it’s n-nice to have the option,” she stuttered, as he continued the assault on her neck. 

Nandor palmed her ample bust, ghosting his lips over hers. “I’m very upset with you, Luna,” he growled sucking at her bottom lip. 

Luna whined, wanting more. “S-sorry” she gasped.

“What was that?” he asked, pulling away from her. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Luna said clearly.

“You are?” Nandor asked, pulling her into a kiss.

Luna nodded, parting her lips, allowing him to deepen their kiss. She rolled her body against his, emitting a high-pitch moan as she ground against his hardened length.

Nandor bit back a groan, breathing heavily. “Show me,” he commanded.

Luna’s head spun, “Show you?” she repeated, confused.

“Show me how sorry you are!” he snarled.

Luna’s breath hitched. She climbed off of his lap, removing her backpack and jacket. She threw her hair over her shoulder and sank down to her knees. 

Nandor smirked, taking the hint, he stood to unbuckle his belt, undoing his trousers, finally freeing his throbbing cock.

Luna’s eyes widened. _Fuck, that’s not going to fit inside me_. She gulped.

“What’s wrong,” He asked, running a hand through her hair. “Have you changed your mind?”

“No, Master,” she whispered, leaning forward, she placed one hand on his thigh to steady herself and swirled her tongue around his swollen head. She wrapped her free hand around the base of his length, pumping as she bobbed her head, taking him into her mouth.

Nandor threw his head back with a groan. He fisted his hand in her hair, urging her to quicken her pace. Luna removed her hand from his shaft, placing it onto his other thigh. She relaxed her throat, allowing him to thrust into her freely.

“Mmm” Nandor moaned loudly, indulging in the feeling of her throat clenching around him, he quickened his pace. Luna gagged, as his cock hit the back of her throat, she felt her eyes water and looked up at him. 

Nandor felt a pang in his chest, he started to pull away, afraid he’d hurt her if he kept going.

Luna whined, grabbing onto the backs of his thighs, she dug her nails into his skin, causing him to hiss. _No, don’t!_ she pleaded wordlessly. She looked up at him, coming up for air before taking his whole length in her mouth once more, she hummed around him, flicking her tongue against the underside of his shaft.

Nandor was pleasantly surprised that she wanted to continue. He held her head still, fucking her throat roughly. “FUCK!” Nandor roared, loving the obscene noises she made, as he plunged in and out of her. Feeling himself nearing his peak, he abruptly pulled her back. 

Luna gasped, chest heaving. “Master?” she croaked.

“Undress, _now_ ,” he commanded.

Luna stood, still out of breath. She whipped her shirt off and threw it into a corner, kicking off her shoes. 

Nandor watched as she removed the rest of her clothing, while he fixed his trousers. He rolled up his sleeves throwing his boots into the same corner as hers. 

“Master do you need help getting undressed?” she offered, noticing the only difference in is appearance was his shoes and sleeves. 

“Not tonight, _little one_.” He said, motioning for her to come closer.

“Where would you like me?” Luna asked, cheeks flaming at feeling so overly exposed.

Nandor groaned in anticipation, “Over my knee, come here!” 

Nandor gripped her supple cheek, loving the swell of it in his palm. “Count.” He ordered bringing his hand down on her rear with a swift _thwack!_

“Ah” Luna cried, “O-one!” she bleated out, throwing her head back, in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Two!” she shouted out as Nandor’s palm collided against her with another solid smack. She felt her vision blur as tears welled up in her eyes. 

She barely had time to register the pain before his palm collided with her flesh again, a bit harder this time. She felt a deep throb in her center, “T-thr-ree!” she panted, rubbing her thighs together as the need for friction erupted deep inside of her.

 _Fuck, I didn’t know it could feel so…_ “FOUR!” she keened; her train of thought was interrupted by another harsh blow.

Luna gasped as her toes curled when the final smack was delivered, “F-f-ive!” She mewled at the impact, feeling her wetness drip down her legs. 

Nandor pulled her flush against him, he licked along her sternum, feeling slightly crazed with thirst and the need to bury himself within her.

“Master, please!” Luna moaned

“Please, what?” he asked raking his fangs across her skin. “If you want something, you must ask me properly.”

“Fuck me, Nandor!” she mewled, rocking against him.

“Beg me” he demanded, pressing two fingers to her pulsing bud, rubbing small circles into her.

Luna licked her lips, she ran her fingers through his dark locks, grabbing fistfuls of his hair she pulled him back “Master, will you please fuck me until I blackout?” she asked, suckling his bottom lip.

Nandor furrowed his brow, “YESS!” he grunted, throwing her onto the bed. He stood to rid himself of his clothing. “Turn around” he commanded. Luna did as she was told. “Spread your knees, _now_.” Her legs slid apart until he growled. “Stop!”

“I’m going to be rough with you. You must tell me if it becomes too much or if at any point you wish to stop. Do you understand?” Nandor asked, rubbing his leaking head against her slit. Luna gasped in a breath when she felt him at her entrance, her core clenched in anticipation. “Yes, Master,” she panted.

Nandor twisted her hair around his wrist and with a feral howl he was buried inside of her in one stroke, he paused, allowing her a moment to adjust around him. “You have been a very bad girl my Luna, it was unwise of you to anger me.” Nandor tugged at her hair, slamming into her roughly.

Luna tossed her head back to cry out when he pulled back and took her again, just as hard. “Disrespectful, Disobedient, Insolent!” Nandor punctuated each word with a ruthless thrust, Luna wailed at the intense pleasure, he drove into her body without mercy. The push, pull, stretch, and fill of him was intoxicating, her mind nearly went blank. Each thrust hit deeper than the one before, she moaned wildly, toes curling as she felt her pleasure begin pooling in her core.

Nandor brought his palm down hard on her backside “Don’t you dare fucking come” he hissed. Luna whimpered in frustration, digging her nails into the cotton sheets in search of some form of release.

“You will come when I tell you to!” Nandor’s voice came in growling pants. Luna’s eyes rolled back into her skull; she felt her heart pound at the gravel in his voice that matched the tightness in her throbbing cunt. She mewled, shaking her head in his grip. She had never felt so perfectly overwhelmed and yet in need of more. 

Nandor released his hold on her hair, grabbing onto her hips, he drove into her with more force. Luna threw her head back, keening loudly. Each thrust was impossibly deep, and so hard she found her breath stolen from her. Luna felt a deep throb in her center that radiated throughout her entire being as she teetered on the edge of her pleasure. She frantically rocked back against him, whimpering between strained breaths. She felt a coil tightening deep inside of her, as each thrust propelled her to the edge. Nandor sucked in ragged breaths, his cock twitched harshly at the sight of his little witch coming undone. 

Nandor wrapped his arms around her waist, increasing his relentless pace. Luna felt him falter for a moment, and then he thrust into her so deeply, almost brutally, she would have fallen forward if not for his arms holding her up. Luna trembled violently, her legs beginning to shake, “F-fuuuck!” she shrieked in ecstasy.

“Come for me!” Nandor demanded gruffly. He buried his face in her hair grunting furious growls and groans as he felt her pussy clench and spasm around him. Luna exploded, seeing stars behind her closed eyelids. Time and thoughts became meaningless, as she drowned in pleasure. Nandor held her up, burying himself in her aftershocks, thrusting wildly, he emptied himself in her with a deafening roar.

Nandor turned Luna around so she was facing him, wrapping her legs around his midsection. He climbed into bed, leaning against the wooden headboard to catch his breath. Luna clung to him, panting softly, she rested her head on his chest, still coming down from her high.

“Did I hurt you? Was it too much?” He asked, stroking her hair. 

Luna shook her head, eyes closed, still unable to speak. Her body buzzed with ecstasy, though her limbs felt like jelly.

“If I was too rough with you, please forgive me.” He said, cradling her to his chest. “I thought you wanted me to be rough with you, but I didn’t mean to cause you pain, please know this.” Nandor said worriedly, thinking her silence was an indication that he’d harmed her.

Luna looked up at him, caressing his cheek. “Master, I’m fine, I promise. I'm just a little tired, it took a lot out of me.” She said dreamily. 

Nandor sighed in relief, kissing her forehead. “Good, I do not wish for you to be in pain.”

Luna was about to reassure him that she had thoroughly enjoyed everything he had done to her when her stomach growled loudly. “Ah!” she winced, placing a hand over her stomach. 

“You are hungry,” Nandor stated, mentally chastising himself for not listening to Guillermo when he told him to keep snacks in the house. 

“Yeah, I don’t even remember the last time I ate,” Luna responded weakly.

“That makes two of us,” Nandor said, feeling his own thirst flare.

“Master, you haven’t fed?” Luna asked giving him a worried look. “How long has it been?” 

“You are my concern right now; I will be fine” he assured her. Nandor stood abruptly, placing her back down on the bed. “I’ll be right back!” he exclaimed. He gave her a quick kiss before hurriedly putting on his trousers and boots. 

Luna watched as he bolted out of the room, hair wild, sans shirt. _Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a minute_.

* * *

“COLIN ROBINSON!” Nandor shouts, kicking open the door of his underground room.

“Shit!” Collin Robinson yelped jumping to his feet at the sudden intrusion. 

“Show me to your human food!” Nandor demanded, shaking him by the collar. 

“W-what?!” Colin Robinson asks, generally confused.

“WHERE IS YOUR HUMAN FOOD?!” Nandor growls out.

Colin Robinson points to a table in the corner, taken aback by the crazed look in Nandor’s eyes. “All I have is a 6 pack of water and some Nutrigrain bars.”

Nandor releases him, scooping the food into his arms. “Thank you, I’ll be commandeering these rations.” 

“What? No, you can’t even eat it, and why the hell aren’t you wearing a shirt? Colin Robinson asks, unsettled. 

_I don’t have time for this_. “SHE’S HUNGRY!” Nandor angrily hissed.

“Oh...” Colin Robinson said, putting the pieces together. “Fine, take it, jeez…you don’t have to be so damn dramatic” he grumbled.

Nandor turned and ran out of the room, darting up the staircase. 

“You owe me twelve dollars by the way!” Colin Robinson shouted after him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandor tends to Luna's nutrition | Nandor discovers a kink

“I have your human food!” Nandor proudly declared, flying back into the room.

“Thank you,” Luna said weakly, slowly opening her eyes. 

“You look pale, _little one_ , you must eat.” Nandor urged, handing her a Nutrigrain bar.

Luna took it graciously, quickly unwrapping the bar and taking a bite. 

Nandor ripped open the pack of waters, handing her a bottle. “Drink as well! Your throat must be hurting…” he trailed off, remembering how incredible she looked with her pouty lips wrapped around his throbbing length. 

Luna took small sips of water. “It’s just a little sore, nothing to worry about.” She assured him with a smile. “Master, you haven’t fed either, how are you feeling?”

“Not too bad,” Nandor responded, kicking off his shoes and joining her in bed.

“What will happen if you don’t feed soon?” Luna asked hesitantly

“I’ll grow weak, which would be a shame because then I wouldn’t be able to carry you around as much.” He said with a good-natured growl, pulling her onto his lap.

“Master, what if you drank some of my blood?” Luna suggested as she toyed with the end of her hair.

“Absolutely not!” he hissed.

“What- why?” Luna asked, slightly hurt that he seemed so repulsed by the suggestion.

Nandor could see the pain in her eyes, his expression softened. “Luna, it’s not that I don’t want your blood, I’m just very, very thirsty right now, and I know that if I fed from you, I probably wouldn’t be able to stop.” 

“Oh, I guess I should’ve been more clear with my offer. What I meant was- if you truly are that thirsty, I have some vials of my blood that you could have to sustain yourself…if you’d like. Luna said, clearing her throat. “It’s obviously not virginal, but I’m sure it can’t taste that bad.” She crossed her arms and huffed, remembering he preferred the blood of virgins. 

“Do you make it a habit of carrying around vials of your own blood” he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“No,” she pouted, annoyed with the way this situation was unfolding. “I use it for some of my more complex spell work and for certain rituals.” 

“Is that so?” Nandor asked, trying his best to ignore the spike of pain that began to radiate in his throat.

“Yes actually, and as a matter of fact – witches have traditionally given blood to their own familiars as offerings, so it’s not like it’s some sort of outlandish suggestion. I was only trying to be helpful.” Luna stated, still pouting. 

“Really?” Nandor asked, genuinely fascinated by the notion. “Why would witches even need to make blood offerings to their familiars?”

Luna scoffed. “As a sign of respect and good faith, obviously! The offering doesn’t have to be blood- it could be milk, bread, meat, honey, or anything else the individual familiar prefers. Witches don’t treat their familiars like slaves – well no _reputable_ witch would anyway. It’s supposed to be a partnership, one that both parties ought to benefit from.”

“So, if I accept your blood offering does that mean I’ll be _your_ familiar?” Nandor asked, nipping at her neck.

“No, Master, that would require a proper ritual and a contract signed in our own blood.” She swatted at him playfully. “My blood offering to you would solely be to subdue your thirst for the time being. So, do you want it or not?” she asked with a tilt of her head. 

“Yes, please.” Nandor croaked. All this discussion of blood had made it nearly impossible for him to ignore the burning in his throat. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Luna whispered under her breath, climbing out of bed. She dove into her large duffle bag, retrieving two vials. “I have more, but I’d rather not deplete my entire stock in one night. There are four ounces in each of these so it should be enough to hold you over until you can get something more substantial.” She said, handing the vials to Nandor. 

He promptly uncorked one, downing it instantly. “Oh, wow, it’s spicy”, he remarked. Nandor enjoyed the slight tingle it left on his tongue and the way it warmed him as it went down. “I f-feel tingly!” Nandor exclaimed, twitching slightly. He uncorked the second vile, gulping it down as quickly as he could, lapping greedily at the last few remaining droplets.

Luna noticed Nandor’s pupils dilate. His breath seemed to come rapidly, eyes shifting erratically around the room. “Master are you alright?” she asked, mildly concerned that he looked like someone who had just downed an entire vat of coffee. _Is he always like this after he feeds?_

“I feel so strong and f-full of-f energy!” he exclaimed through chattering teeth.

“Maybe you just need some rest?” she asked, worriedly. 

“No, I don’t think I could sleep right now!” He stood abruptly, shifting from one leg to another. “I feel like running, or jumping, or flying! We should fly somewhere, where do you want to go?!”

“Master, it’s six in the morning, the sun will be out soon, please don’t go outside,” she said, furrowing her brow. 

“R-right of c-course not! That was a silly thing to suggest.” He said, shaking his hands as if he were trying to dry them. “Oh! I could check my e-mails - no I think I’ll polish my weapons. I could do both at the same time!” 

“Alright…Master, I’m really tired, I think I need a nap.” She said with a yawn. 

“Of course,” he said, coming over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “Please, rest and recover. I think I’ll rearrange all the portraits in the house, I’m sick of seeing the same ones all the time!” He exclaimed, flying out of the room. 

Luna’s eyelids felt heavy, fatigue washed over her like a tsunami. _Just a quick nap, then I’ll check on him._

* * *

Nandor felt like he had been electrocuted, he experienced the rush of one thousand battles surging through his veins, all at once. Colors appeared to be more vibrant, and with every breath he drew in, a rush of adrenaline followed. It seemed as if he was experiencing everything for the first time- every hall, every fixture, every room possessed something fascinating to discover. He felt stronger than ever, and every cell in his being seemed to hum with vibrant fervor. _But, why?_

The only other time Nandor had felt anywhere near this euphoric was the night he had gone out with The Baron and drank the blood of several humans who had been heavily intoxicated. This feeling was different however, it lingered, melded with him, making him feel nearly invincible and overjoyed. His mind ran rampant, his senses were further heightened – as a vampire, he already had enhanced senses, this, however, made Nandor feel inexplicably exhilarated. He didn’t know why he felt this way but some part of him hoped that this feeling would never cease. 

He spent a while roaming around the home, fixating on every crack and corner, until he arrived back to his wing of the house. He walked into the blue room, with its door left ajar – how long had it been since he had left? Nandor looked at the clock, 3:30 pm “Yeesh!” he said aloud, as some semblance of reality came flooding back to him. He looked down at the half-eaten Nutrigrain bar and an empty bottle of water. He felt a surge of pure energy run through him, yet his Luna looked like she was fading before his eyes. Her breaths were shallow, her bronze skin looked to be a sickly sallow color; he needed to do something, _immediately_.

* * *

Nandor kicked open the door to Colin Robinson’s room.

“Balls!” Colin Robinson yelped, scrambling to his feet. “Would you stop fucking doing that?!”

“Colin Robinson, I require your assistance,” Nandor announced. 

“What the fuck is it now, Nandor?” Colin Robinson asked, exasperated. 

“Teach me how to use your computing machine, so that I may summon human food for my fatigued familiar.” Nandor requested.

“Fine,” Colin Robinson deadpanned. “There’s a deli down the street, let’s just try that” Colin Robinson suggested. 

“That sounds acceptable,” Nandor said, fidgeting. “Colin Robinson, what kind of food should I order that will allow her to regain her strength quickly, I fear she is dangerously low on energy after our night together,” Nandor asked, bouncing his knee incessantly. 

“Yuck.” Colin Robinson grimaced. _Why the hell is he telling me any of this?_ “I presume she could need protein…electrolytes, iron, carbohydrates, water, and maybe some fatty acids.”

“This sounds correct, yes are we able to summon all of these things?” Nandor asked, nodding his head in agreement. 

“Sure, let’s take a look at the menu.” Colin Robinson responds, rolling his eyes. _He’s so fucking clueless_. “Does she have any dietary restrictions”? 

“How do you mean?” Nandor asked, wide-eyed, furrowing his brow. “There are things she is unable to consume?” 

_For fuck’s sake, she better not have a peanut allergy or we’re screwed_. “Yes, she could have food allergies, or simply be a picky eater. Do you know if she happens to be opposed to meat, is she a vegetarian or a vegan?” Colin Robinson asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Nandor pauses for a moment to think, “I am not sure if she has allergies, but I _do know_ that she enjoys meat!” he says, focused on the lengthy list of menu items.

Colin Robinson snorts. “Was that supposed to be a joke?” 

“Why would it be a joke, I know this for a fact. I do not intend to jest when it comes to her nutrition. I am merely making an observation, based on our shared time together” He said seriously, continuing his intense examination of entree pictures. 

Colin Robinson shakes his head. _He’s being extra weird today; he’d better not make a habit of it_.

“Is there something on this list that I can order that will soothe her throat, she mentioned it was only slightly sore, though I expect her to be in much more discomfort than she allows me to be aware of,” Nandor inquires. 

“Awe, jeez” Colin Robinson sighs, feeling uncomfortable. “Soup would be your best bet, I guess.”

Nandor asks Colin Robinson how they are supposed to pay the computer. Colin Robinson explains that he needs to enter a credit or debit card number to place the order. “Since this is an emergency, I’ll pay for it, but you now owe me $48.” 

Nandor flicks a coin at him.

“And stop throwing these at people! How much is this even worth?” Colin Robinson asks, rubbing his head.

“How should I know,” Nandor shrugs.

* * *

Nandor brings Luna her food, telling her that Colin Robinson taught him how to summon human food with the computing machine. “I have summoned you a chicken salad sandwich, chicken soup, fruit cup, lemonade, and a Gatorade,” he declared.

Luna is very happy with the gesture, excited to have a proper meal. “Master, what time is it?” 

“5 pm” Nandor informs her, “and If you have not yet noticed, I have dressed myself today! Do you approve?”

Luna giggled, grabbing at the takeout boxes, “You look very handsome, Master,” she mused. “You got dressed all by yourself _and_ learned how to order food online. Well done!”

Nandor rolled his neck, feeling an unfamiliar sensation, shooting throughout him. He found that he quite liked feeling needed and appreciated, he especially liked being complimented. In his long life he had won many battles and conquered many territories yet Nandor couldn’t recall ever being congratulated. He had led countless troops to copious victories but he had never gotten any real recognition for his accomplishments, these were all simply expected of him as a leader. The only other compliments he could remember receiving were the backhanded ones from Nadja. It felt nice to be commended for something he had done, especially by someone as lovely as Luna. “Your food, do you find it satisfactory?” he asked, eagerly. 

“It’s great! This is exactly what I needed, Master. You’re the best!” Luna responded, happily sipping her soup. 

Nandor hummed, fidgeting as a surge of pride washed over him. 

Luna noted his reaction, he looked like a tentatively excited puppy, she nearly giggled. _Interesting…_  
“Nandor?” she queried, placing her food aside on the nightstand. 

“Yes?” He asked, leaning forward, caging her in with his arms. “Do you require anything else?”

“Yes,” she cooed, pulling at his lapels. “I need to tell you how _good_ of a Master you’ve been to me and to thank you for bringing me food on my day off.” She said, nipping at his earlobe.

“It was n-no problem,” he said swallowing hard. 

Luna continued, letting her words pour slowly over him “I’m so proud of you for learning something new today, Master. I’m very impressed.” Nandor felt the blood rush down to his groin.

“You are?” he asked, feeling his cock twitch. 

“I am,” Luna purred, “And I think you deserve a reward.”

“What kind of reward?” Nandor asked, eyes half-lidded. 

“The kind only _good_ boys get,” she whispered, pulling at his belt loops.

Nandor growled out a moan. 

Luna pulled him closer, undoing his buttons, lowering his zipper. “Does that sound alright?” she said, batting her eyelashes.

Nandor nodded enthusiastically. 

“Take off your clothes and lay down for me, Master,” Luna said, dancing her fingers across his erection. 

Nandor involuntarily bucked against her, ridding himself of his shirt. 

She laughed lightly. “Take it easy big boy, I know what you want and you’re gonna get it – _but only_ if you’re good. Can you do that, will you be good for me?” she asked, licking a path up his chest.

“I’ll be good,” he panted, removing his remaining garments. Nandor felt something hot and heavy blooming within his gut at her praise, he could hardly keep himself from rutting against her. He felt overstimulated at her words, her touch, and the euphoric energy coursing through his veins. For the first time, in hundreds of years, Nandor felt out of control. He enjoyed being the dominant one, the one to call the shots and give orders, but at this moment, all he wanted was to obey and be rewarded.

Luna positioned herself between his legs, taking his member in both her hands and ran her tongue along the underside. She skillfully swirled her tongue around his thick head, lapping at a pearl of precum. “Mhm, you taste so good, Master,” she said, moaning around him. 

Nandor’s jaw hung open, loving the way she was speaking to him, his hips gave another involuntary jerk. He was suddenly starved for her validation, the more she spoke, the more he needed, and he wanted _so much more_. Nandor whined, willing his body to relax.

“I could taste you all night,” she said cheekily, pressing a kiss to his tip. She kept her eyes locked on his, as she repeatedly flicked her tongue over his leaking head in an almost obscene way, making Nandor dizzy with arousal. 

Luna lazily pumped his length, “Master, have I told you how much I love your cock?” She asked with a mischievous smile. “It’s so big…thick…long” Luna slowly enunciated, punctuating each word with a light slap of his member against her tongue. 

Nandor gaped at her words, thoroughly enjoying that such filthy things were coming out of her perfect mouth, passing through her beautifully pouty lips. “I, _fuck_ , that feels…” his words trailed off as he bit his lip and his eyes rolled back. Nandor felt his entire body pulsate.

He couldn’t help it when his hips started shallowly rocking against her. After every pump, he felt her tongue curl against the sensitive slit of his head. The arousal was burning in his stomach. “More, _please_ ,” he choked out.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely,” Luna said. She sucked her cheeks in against him and bobbed her head, slowly lowering herself down inch by inch. She allowed her head to sway from side to side, flattening her tongue against his shaft. She quickened her pace, feeling him hit the back of her throat. 

Nandor shuddered, feeling a chill run down his spine, straight to his aching cock. 

She came up for breath with a loud _pop_ , as she released him.” Master, you can be rough now, if you’d like- on one condition.” Luna whispered huskily against his reddened head. 

“Anything,” he grunted, eyes glowing crimson.

“Finish in my mouth, I want to taste you properly.” She said breathily. 

Nandor hissed, releasing a loud guttural groan. He grabbed onto the back of her head, pushing her back down onto his twitching cock. 

Luna loved his roughness; the feel of his pulsating length being rammed down her throat was exquisite. She felt her eyes water and her pussy drip for him. “Mmhph!” she mewled against him. She raked her nails down his abdomen, reveling in how he growled and thrust up into her. 

Nandor started to see stars behind his eyelids, he felt his cock throb harshly and his head began to pound. A wave of dizzying warmth washed over him, he grabbed onto the headboard for stability, using his other hand to clutch a fistful of her hair. A current prickled within him as she scraped her nails along his upper thigh. He felt her other hand snake up in between his thighs and gently start to massage the taut line of his sack. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” he panted, bobbing the head of his cock against her swollen lips, as she hummed against him, meeting his gaze. The vibration from her throat coursed up though him and burst from his lips with a strangled yell, feeling his pulse of blinding euphoria empty into her mouth. He released her hair, shivering as he felt her open her throat and swallow around him.

"That was quite a meal," Luna said, licking at the corner of her lips. "Is there dessert?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadja and Luna go to the spa.

“Knock, Knock!” Nadja announced, opening the door to the blue room. “What time did you- _Oh_ ” she stopped midsentence, chuckling darkly. “I didn’t think you would _still_ be here, let the poor girl rest Nandor, my goodness.” She said, barely able to contain her smirk.

“Get out Nadja, we are forking. Can you not see that you are interrupting?!” Nandor hissed at her. 

“Master, it’s called spooning,” Luna said, voice laced with embarrassment.

“Yes, we are both utensils,” he said, nuzzling into her hair. 

Nadja gagged, waving her hand at him dismissively. “Luna darling, I came to ask what time we are meant to leave this evening.” 

“Oh, shit!” Luna sat up, clutching the plush blanket against her chest. She had nearly forgotten about their plans. “Nadja, what time is it?” 

“It’s just half-past seven,” Nadja replied, examining her nails. 

Luna sighed in relief. “The car will be here to pick us up in an hour,” Luna answered, glad she still had a bit of time to get ready. 

“Wonderful, I shall prepare myself then meet you downstairs,” Nadja said airily, closing the door as she left the room. 

Luna threw her legs over the side of the bed, ready to make a beeline for the bathroom when she found herself being pulled back by Nandor. “Don’t go, stay here with me,” he growled playfully, nipping at her back. 

She laughed softly. “It’s just for a few hours, you’ll barely even notice I’m gone. Why don’t you go out and hunt with Laszlo or Colin Robinson?” 

Nandor crinkled his nose. “I’m not thirsty anymore, your blood has satiated me.” 

“You don’t seem all that satiated, Master…” she trailed off eyeing his erection. _He’s so energetic today_.

“Please stay,” he whispered, kissing along her spine.

Luna whined, wriggling out of his grasp. She knew if she didn’t get up now, she’d let him keep her here and, though it was a tempting option, she really was looking forward to her outing with Nadja. “I’m sorry, Master, I made plans and it would be rude not to follow through. I’ll be back before you know it!” she gave his chin a reassuring squeeze.

Nandor grumbled, as Luna grabbed some articles of clothing and swiftly left the room. He sighed dramatically, leaning back against the headboard. Nandor stretched his limbs across the bed, feeling his body alleviated of its normal tension, he felt so light and invigorated, especially after being so thoroughly drained by his little witch. He felt himself harden at the memory of his “reward”. Nandor absentmindedly palmed at his erection, considering the best way to properly thank her. _She should be spending the evening with ME_.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Luna’s voice came out in a teasing coo. 

“Of course not, _little one_ ,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows. “Your outfit is very form-fitting.” He commented, sitting up to get a better look at her, enjoying the way her garments hugged every delicious curve of her body.

It’s just workout clothes, Master. She informed him, adjusting the waistband on her leggings. “You don’t like it?” she asked, running her hand along her side seductively. 

“I _very much_ like it,” He said huskily. “Are you absolutely sure you have to go?”

“Positive,” she said smirking.

“Very well then, let’s go,” Nandor said, quickly wrapping a towel around himself. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, letting his hand rest on her ample bottom, giving it a squeeze. 

Luna squeaked in surprise, arching into his touch. 

“I want her returned to me in one piece, Nadja!” Nandor bellowed, descending the stairs. 

“Put some clothes on! You can at least pretend to have some decency.” Nadja hissed at him. 

Luna languidly raked her nails along his shoulder blades, giggling when she noticed him shiver slightly. 

Nandor lightly swatted her rear. “Later,” he growled. Luna hummed in response, kicking her legs gleefully. 

“Will you put me down now, Master?” Luna asked sweetly against the shell of his ear. 

“I suppose,” Nandor said with a low groan, placing her carefully next to Nadja. 

Nadja rolled her eyes. “Goodbye, my love, try not to burn the place down while I’m gone.” She said to Laszlo, giving him a kiss. Nadja looped her arm through Luna’s, steering her away from Nandor. “Come, my dear, you’re in _my_ capable hands now.” She purred, casting a taunting look over her shoulder at Nandor before promptly slamming the door shut.

* * *

“For fuck’s sake, man – where the hell are your trousers?” Laszlo asked. “You’re going to poke someone’s eye out with that thing.” 

Nandor hissed at him. “Shut up. Do you know where they’re going tonight?”

“The spa if I recall correctly, my good lady wife mentioned something about an owl as well, though I can’t be too sure since we were in the throes of passion at the time,” Laszlo replied.

“It’s a spa called Night Owl; I could hear you from down in the basement.” Colin Robinson said, causing both men to jump in surprise. 

“Bloody Hell! We need to put a fucking bell on you so you can stop scaring the piss out of everyone.” Laszlo exclaimed, tugging down his coat that had ridden up. 

Colin Robinson pulled out his phone, typing the name into google maps. “I’ve got the address right here; GPS says it’s in SoHo.” 

Laszlo raised an eyebrow, “Well I don’t know about you lads, but I haven’t got anything better to do this evening.” _Though I wouldn’t mind having another go at that taxidermy fox, if nothing better comes up_. “I’d be game for a chap’s night out, in _New York City_.” He said, enunciating the words theatrically. “What do you say?”

“Yes! Let us go and follow them, but in secret.” Nandor said with a determined look on his face. 

“Ahh, I do love a game of cock and mouse!” Laszlo said, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

“It’s _cat_ and mouse,” Colin Robinson corrected.

“Oh, no, not the way that I play it.” Laszlo retorted, wiggling his fingers suggestively.

“Well this sounds like a horrible plan that will probably blow up in both of your faces, so I definitely want to be there to witness the fallout.” Colin Robinson remarked. 

“You underestimate the Cravensworth! I am not only a master of seduction, but of stealth as well, they will be none the wiser, you mark my words.” Laszlo said enthusiastically, stroking his beard.

“Print out those directions Colin Robinson, I want to leave at once!” Nandor demanded.

“No way, If I do that then you and Laszlo will fly out of here, and I’ll be stuck at home bored.” Colin Robinson huffed. 

“Well, I’m not going if I have to take the fucking bus!” Laszlo said with a hiss. 

Nandor growled. “Both of you, shut up and let me think!” 

Laszlo snorted. “Well, it’s amazing you can think of anything with your Tally Wacker standing at full attention like that. What the hell do you feed that thing??”

“Apparently witches,” Colin Robinson said under his breath. 

“What was that?” Nandor asked, hand poised to slap him across the face. 

“Nothing!” Colin Robinson squawked, throwing his hands up, in defense. 

“Are you certain… because I thought I heard a very stupid comment from a very stupid little man?” Nandor asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I believe he made a joke at the expense of your new lady friend; I wouldn’t take that kind of disrespect if I were you, _me old boy_.” Laszlo interjected, enjoying the fear on Colin Robinson’s face.

Nandor growled at Colin Robinson harshly.

“R-remember I’m the only one who can work a GPS!” He said, holding his phone in front of his face. “We should leave soon if you want to catch up to them.” Colin Robinson added, in an attempt to divert Nandor’s attention.

“Fine!” Nandor shouted. He sighed loudly. “I’ll fly us there and you can ride on my back, but never mention it again and you _will_ take it as repayment for the food you summoned earlier.”

“You’re gonna put clothes on, right?” Colin Robinson asked shakily.

* * *

“We have arrived madams.” The driver announced, swiftly coming around the car and opening the door, extending his hand to help them out of the vehicle. 

Luna and Nadja walked up to the intricately embellished golden door. Luna knocked three times. “Password.” Demanded a gruff disembodied voice. 

Luna covered her right eye, “ibmab” she spoke in an uncharacteristically deep voice that seemed to echo. The entrance shimmered; Luna grabbed ahold of Nadja’s wrist pulling her quickly passed the doorway. 

“What the hell was that?” Nadja breathed, looking around the luxurious lobby, confused.

“Security measures,” Luna said simply, “I told you, this place is exclusive.” She said with a wink. 

Nadja felt the corner of her mouth pull up into a smirk. _I like this little witch more and more with each passing night_.

“Care for a drink?” A sultry voice inquired, accompanied by the sound of clacking heels.

“Margo!” Luna squealed, running up to the slender brunette woman, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

"You’re finally home.” She commented smoothing her hair. “You’ve been gone too long, love.”

Luna blushed. “So, I’ve been told.” 

“Oh, that’s right, Kady told me you had stopped by her shop. How was that?” 

Luna paused for a moment, not knowing where to even begin. “I think I’ll take that drink now,” Luna said with an exhale. 

Margo snapped her fingers. “Todd!” she shouted.

“Yes, Margo?” came an almost instantaneous response. 

“We need drinks, we’ll start with some gin and tonics, and one champagne flute with O negative blood,” Margo instructed. 

“Yes, ma’am” Todd responded, scurrying away. 

“How did you-“ Nadja began but was cut off by Margo. 

“I run a nocturnal spa dear, I know a vampire when I see one, especially when they are as striking as you.” She said, allowing her eyes to roam over Nadja’s physique. 

“Margo, this is Nadja. Nadja, this is Margo.” Luna said with a smile.

“Pleased to meet you,” Nadja said, extending her hand. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Margo responded huskily, returning the gesture.

“Your drinks, my ladies!” Todd said, hurrying over with a tray of beverages. 

“Todd, why don’t you tell our guests what’s on the itinerary for tonight,” Margo asked, though from her tone it was obvious that it was more of a demand than a suggestion.

“Oh, of c-course” he stammered, pulling a list out of his jacket pocket. “Up first we have you scheduled for manicures and pedicures, followed by a seaweed and eucalyptus salt body scrub, after that, you’ll be treated to a warm medicinal herb body wrap, and finally you’ll end the evening with a rose & jasmine hot stone massage. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the salon and we can begin.” 

* * *

“So, out with it, how was your visit with Kady” Margo urged Luna, once all three women were situated and leisurely sipping at their drinks.

“Interesting, to say the least,” Luna said vaguely.

“Did you two get into an argument?” Margo asked, suddenly worried. 

Luna sighed. “No, no it wasn’t anything like that…” she trailed off

“Nandor fucked it up, didn’t he?” Nadja asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Who’s Nandor?’ Margo asked. 

Luna took another swig of her drink, summoning her courage. She gave Margo a brief synopsis of why exactly she “happened” to currently be in town, informing her about Guillermo’s situation, her temporary status as a familiar, Nandor, and the events that unfolded after her visit with Kady. 

“Looks like you’ve been a busy girl,” Margo said, giggling into her nearly empty drink.

Luna flushed a dark shade of pink.

“Oh, come on, Luna, I’m the last person to judge anyone for their personal choices,” Margo said, giving Luna’s hand a supportive squeeze. “Don’t ever think you can’t be completely honest with me, Hun.”

“Thanks, it does feel nice to be able to talk about it…I am actually kind of nervous about telling Guillermo though.” Luna said, absentmindedly biting her lip.

“Luna my dear, I really don’t see how you can stand Nandor, he’s an absolute brute,” Nadja said, extended her hand to the nail technician who was busily filing her nails to a flawless point.

“Yeah, he really is,” Luna said with a dreamy look on her face. 

Nadja sputtered against her glass, surprised that someone like her was so willingly drawn to an idiot like him. 

Margo hummed against the rim of her glass. “I’m not surprised actually, _Himbos_ have always been Luna’s type.”

“What’s a himbo?” Nadja asked. 

“Margo, please!” Luna said, shaking her head. “Don’t listen to her Nadja, she’s just kidding.”

“Am I though?” Margo asked, finishing her gin and tonic. “Sweetie, there is _nothing_ wrong with being a size queen.” She stated with a wink, motioning for Todd to bring them another round.

“Is that nervous, lanky man your familiar?” Nadja asked Margo, gesturing at Todd. “He smells like fear and insecurity.”

Margo cackled. “He wishes! No, Todd is just my assistant and not a great one at that. _She_ is my familiar,” Margo said fondly, pointing at a large ornate portrait of a white snowy owl that hung on the opposite wall. “Her name is Janet.”

Nadja gasped, excitedly. “Is she here?!” 

“Of course! She’s having her feather’s deep conditioned, but I’ll have her brought out when she’s done.” Margo assured Nadja.

* * *

“The GPS says our destination is in 300 feet,” Colin Robinson stated. 

“I’d wager my best codpiece, it’s that one right there!” Laszlo said pointing at the elegant golden door. 

“Yeah, I’m sensing a lot of energy coming from that direction. You know we energy vampires have quite the knack for-“Colin Robison was cut off as Nandor dropped him. “What the hell was that for?!” Colin Robinson demanded. 

“For pulling my hair, and shut up, it was only about four feet,” Nandor grunted, rolling his eyes. “So do we just walk in?” 

Laszlo walked up to the door, jiggling the handle. “It’s fucking locked! Is this place open or not?” 

“Colin Robinson! Have you given us the wrong address?” Nandor asked, looking annoyed. 

“No! This is it.” He assured them. 

Laszlo tried the door again, howling with pain when his hand made contact with the now searing hot metal. “OUCH! What the blazes was that?” he yelped, cradling his burnt hand.

“Move it!” Nandor growled, shoving him out of the way. Nandor kicked the door ruthlessly, hissing when it didn’t budge. “Fine, we do this the hard way!” he yelled, stepping back to hurl a fireball at the entrance. 

“Password” the disembodied voice demanded. 

“Statistically, 123456 is the most commonly used password, so I think it’d be a good of a guess as any.” Colin Robinson stated. 

“ _Wrong._ ” The voice declared with a reverberating echo. The door swung open with a heavy, slam. A tall, pale woman with steel-blue eyes emerged from the inky darkness, holding a baton that buzzed with erratic azure-hued energy, making the air around them crackle.

“Who the in the fucking hell is this?” Laszlo demanded, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

“Head of security.” She said, expertly twirling the baton in her hands as she circled them with a manic smile. “No password, no entrance. Rules are rules and trespassers are met with swift and severe _punishment_.”

* * *

“Here she is! My beautiful darling, my pride, and joy!” Margo exclaimed with delight. “Everyone, meet Janet.” 

“She is breathtaking!” Nadja said, placing her hands over her mouth. She was in awe of the creature; its beautiful white plumage was decorated with delicate flecks of dark brown dapples. Her large mesmerizing eyes were a rich, shade of amber that shimmered under the spa’s ambient lighting. “M-may I pet her? Nadja asked Margo.

“Oh honey, you’ll have to ask her,” Margo replied.

“Quite right! Nadja exclaimed, crouching down slightly. She cleared her throat, “Excuse me, Miss Janet, would it be alright if I touched your little beak?”

Janet cooed pleasantly in response. 

Nadja slowly reached out, caressing the smooth surface with tiny careful strokes. She released a shaky breath, “This is the best day of my life!” 

* * *

”Margo! Todd frantically shouted, running up to her, iPad in hand. We’ve got a problem, security just brought in some trespassers, they’re in the holding cell!” Todd handed Margo the tablet to view the security's live feed.

Margo took it from him as Luna and Nadja look on. “You’re interrupting my night, Todd! This better be fucking good.” She said, exhaling with irritation. “Let’s see what we’ve got here.”

“Oh, fuck.” Luna and Nadja said in unison.

The screen showed Nandor violently pounding on the walls of the holding cell while Laszlo was desperately trying to pry open the vent, and Colin Robinson lay sprawled out on the ground, his sweater visibly torn.

"Those three idiots ruin _everything_!" Nadja hissed through clenched teeth.

"So, I take it these belong to you," Margo said with a laugh.

Luna and Nadja groaned in response.

Nadja put her hand up, obscuring Janet’s vision. “Don’t look my dear it’s far too sad and embarrassing.”

“Which ones yours,” Margo asked Luna with the twitch of her eyebrow. 

“The big one,” Luna replied, taking a hearty sip of her cocktail, as Nandor threw himself against the door, shouting.

“He sure looks like he’s got plenty of stamina,” Margo notes as they watched Nandor continuously hurling himself against the security glass. “At least you finally found someone who can keep up with you...” Margo trailed off.

Luna downed the rest of her drink, both embarrassed and somewhat turned on. “Yeah, he’s been like that all day, which surprised me since he said he hadn’t fed for a while. I gave him a couple of vials of my blood that I had with my other magical supplies - hoping that it would be enough to hold him over, and he’s just been like that ever since.” 

“You gave your vampire lover, witch’s blood? Why didn’t you just give him a brick of cocaine and a triple shot of espresso?... Our blood, when willingly given basically supercharges them!” Margo threw her head back in laughter. “Let me know what it’s like to fuck the incredible hulk, no wonder he followed you here." She tsked. 

“Do you know how long until the effects wear off?” Luna asked furrowing her brow.

“It’ll be out of his system in a couple of days, don’t worry, he’ll be fine…just very hyper and very horny- though something tells me he may have been that way already." Margo said with a grin. "Why don't we take a closer look?" she suggested, motioning for the women to follow her.

* * *

Margo led the way to the security office where they could watch her prisoners from the other side of the safety glass.

“Wow, this kind of feels like an aquarium. Should we be worried about him hitting the glass like that?” Luna inquired. 

“Nah, it’s enchanted as tits – that glass is practically vibranium at this point,” Margo responded, waving her hand dismissively. 

Nandor who was still pounding his fists, stopped when he saw them come in. “Luna!” he exclaimed, happily pressing himself up against the glass. “I’ve missed you, have you missed me?”

Luna giggled, placing her hand on the glass over his. “Of course, I have Master,” she says soothingly. 

“Are you angry with me, my Luna?” Nandor asked with a worried look.

“No, but now you won’t be getting your reward,” Luna said in a teasing voice.

Nandor visibly sulked.

Margo turned to Luna with a smirk. “Well, aren’t you just a kinky little minx?”

Luna felt her alcohol flushed face redden even further. _I can’t believe I just said that out loud!_

Margo placed a hand on her shoulder “Stop that, I’m not making fun of you, my little size queen. I think it's adorable.” She said, giving Luna a light smack on the bum. 

Nandor growled. 

“My darling! You look positively radiant, who’s your friend there?” Laszlo asked, coming closer to the glass to get a better look.

“This is Janet,” she said, softly stroking the feathers of the owl who was currently perched on her shoulder. “Janet, this is my husband Laszlo.”  
Janet whispered something into Nadja’s ear, making her laugh.

“Well, you two are the _loveliest_ creatures I have ever laid my eyes on.” He said, pressing himself up against the glass, much like Nandor. 

“As cute as this whole situation is, and trust me, it’s really fucking cute- that glass is a real bitch to clean so I’m gonna have to ask you to stop pressing your dicks up against it. Especially you!” Margo said, gesturing at Nandor. She pulled a small controller out of her pocket, pressing a button. Both Nandor and Laszlo were shocked and thrown against the back wall.

Nadja cackled wildly. Luna called out for Nandor, hoping he was alright.

Nandor sprung up almost immediately, “I’m fine! That tickled!” he laughed goofily. 

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm glad he's so durable!_

Laszlo appeared to still be passed out. 

“Well that was fun, anyway it’s time to go get pampered, let’s get going ladies,” Margo said cooly.

“I’ll see you later, Master,” Luna said blowing a kiss at Nandor.

“Ha! Goodbye losers, we’ll pick you up from daycare in a few hours!” Nadja taunted, sticking her tongue out. Janet cooed in agreement, bristling her feathers and turning her beak up at them.

"So much for them being none the wiser, huh? Some master of stealth you are." Colin Robinson said with a chuckle, nudging Laszlo with his foot.


End file.
